In the Heat of the Fight
by BraveGirl13
Summary: Shelby's back in town. Beth's starting McKinley, but some things are bound to get in the way. (I do not own Glee. Just the story line!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch:1**

_**Beth P.O.V.**_

I felt a soft, familiar hand brushed across my face. I stirred, my eyes fluttering for a second, but closing just as fast. My mother chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Time to get up, baby."

I yawned, not opening my eyes. "But it's...the day after Friday...uh..." _God I'm so tired._

"Saturday?"

"Yeah, Saturday. Lazy day."

The blanket jerked off my body, and I groaned. "Really?"

"Out of bed, now."

I rolled over on my stomach. "Five more minutes, please?"

"If you're not up by the time I come back..."

I heard her leave the room, her footsteps fading as they continued down the hall and away from my room. I drifted in and out of sleep, until my mother's voice made me jump.

"Beth!"

I groaned again. "But I don't want to."

Her footsteps echoed in my room, and I opened one eye. My mother stared down at me, and I smiled helplessly up at her. "Do I have to make you?"

I shook my head, opening both eyes. "I'm up."

"Get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Where are we going?"

She smiled, kissing my forehead again. "You'll see."

I mindlessly slipped into a pair of jeans, my _Wicked_ tee, and was stumbling down the hallway trying to get my converses on. Mom was waiting for me by the door. Her keys in one hand, and my phone in the other. I took it, turning it on.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, waiting for my phone to turn on. I followed her out to the Range Rover, hopping into the passenger seat. My phone vibrated and I looked down to read my text message.

_~Hey little sis! You excited to start high school Monday at McKinley?~_

I smiled, quickly sending one back.

_~Of course! But I have some big shoes to fill though, don't I Rachel?~_

_ ~No, because you'll be fine. You're an amazing kid. They'll love you.~_

_ ~Still...being related to you and mom means they'll have expectations.~_

_ ~You'll be fine. So how's mom doing with you starting high school?~_

_ ~She doesn't talk much about it. Hasn't said anything to me yet.~_

_ ~It's because you're growing up, and she hates it. Just give her time. _

_ Tell her I said hey, and I'll talk to you later, Beth. I love you.~_

_ ~Okay. Love you too, Rach.~_

"Who were you talking to?"

I smiled, shoving my phone into my pocket. "Rachel. She said hi."

"Oh, what did she want?"

I hesitated. "She wanted to wish me luck on starting McKinley Monday."

She didn't say anything and I looked out the window, watching the trees fly by. After a few seconds I looked over at her. "Why do you not like talking about McKinley?"

I saw her take a deep breath in. "Just some things there...that happened. Not my best moments."

"Things like the Rachel thing?"

"Half, yes, the Rachel thing and the other half concerning your parents."

"My parents went to McKinley?"

She nodded, and I saw something flash in her eyes. "Yeah...have you talked to them lately?"

I shook my head. "Not Quinn. I haven't talked to her in months. Puck calls at least once a week though. Just checks in and stuff."

"Why have you not talked to Quinn?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? I told you, I wanted them in your life because I didn't want them to go through–."

"The same thing you went through with Rachel. I know. I didn't mean it like that. I meant, it doesn't matter that she doesn't want to play the other mom card."

She gave me a weird look, and I sighed. I guess she was going to find out anyway. "Last time I talked to her, she asked me to call her mom."

We pulled into the parking lot of the high school. I looked out in time to see Rachel's bug parked near the auditorium. I could have squealed. "Why didn't you tell me Rachel was here?!"

"This is your surprise. Since you're starting Monday, I thought you could use a perspective about the place. Who better than your sister?"

I hurried out of the car, but stopped when I realized I'd interrupted our conversation. Mom was getting out of the Range Rover, and I waited until she walked around. "I told her no."

"What?"

"I told Quinn no. That I couldn't call her mom."

"Why?"

I smiled. "Because I already have a mom, whether she likes it or not."

She put an arm around my shoulders, walking towards the auditorium with me. "You didn't have to tell her no. I wouldn't have minded."

I laughed. "Liar. It would have you."

"It would not!"

"Yes, it would. Every time I saw her, or talked to her, you'd get this look on your face like someone was stabbing you in the heart. Puck said it was where she tried to get you into trouble when I was younger, so she could get me back, and now you're always scared that she'll try again...or worse...that I'll choose her over you."

There was a moment of silence, and mom pulled her arm off of my shoulders. "Would you?"

"Choose Quinn over you?"

She nodded, and I stopped walking. She stopped a few steps ahead of me, and I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't. Come on, you're my mom. Genetics mean nothing to me. You were there when she wasn't. You adopted me, and you loved me. That's what matters."

She smiled. "I swear you're growing up way to fast on me."

I took her hand, and pulled her into the school, with my back to the noise that continued up. "I love you, mom."

I let go of her, turned and ran straight to my sister, who welcomed me with open arms.

"Oh my god. You're taller than I remember."

I laughed, squeezing her. "That's what you miss in ten months. You didn't expect me to stay five foot four forever, did you?"

I pulled away, realizing what she meant. I was the same height as her, and I smiled. "I missed you Rach."

She bumped me with her shoulder. "Missed you too, mini me."

I smiled again when Rachel automatically threw herself to mom. "Shelby."

Mom hugged her back. "Hey stranger. Me and you will catch up on your New York stories later. I think the last one we left off at was your apartment being flooded?"

I sent a glare to them both. Keeping things from me. I should have known. "Wait, you two have already talked?"

Mom nodded, smiling. "I'm sorry. I would have told you she was here earlier than today, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

She turned back to Rachel, smiling like she always did when Rach was around. Not that I blame her. It's hard not to smiled around her. "So about your apartment?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I'm off work for a couple of months. They're re-doing the stage, so I'll find somewhere close by."

Mom shook her head. "No, that's stupid. You can stay with us."

I nodded. "Yeah. I have that extra bed in my room."

"Thanks guys, oh and Shelby...there's something you should know before we go any further."

"What?"

"I found out that McKinley is starting another glee club, but their leader is the daughter of someone I'm pretty sure you already hate..."

"Who?"

"Quinn."

As the universe would have it, she walked in, carrying a stack of books. A girl followed her. I stepped closer to mom, stuffing myself in between her and Rachel. Quinn looked up, smiling at us.

"Rachel? What are you–," Her eyes caught mom. "Oh...and Shelby...what are you doing here?"

Mom shrugged, and Rachel cleared her throat. "Uh, I was in town for a break. I thought I'd come see Shelby and Beth."

Quinn peeked around mom, smiling at me. "Hi Beth."

I halfway waved. "Hi."

I felt my mother's arm go around my waist, and I leaned in closer to her. Quinn frowned. "Wait, what are you guys do here at the school?"

"Beth's starting here Monday."

It was surprising to hear mom say something, but the ice-cold stare that came with it made me re-think the surprising thought.

"Really? What grade?"

"She'll be a Freshman."

"Huh. Didn't think you'd be that old yet. Hey, you should try out for Glee. I bet with a combination of mine and Puck's voices you'll be amazing."

I death stared her. She frowned again. "Right, and I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Katie, my other daughter. She'll be starting here as well, for her Sophomore year. She's the leader of the Glee club, you know?"

Mom looked down at me, and I pushed into her. _Crap. I probably should have mentioned that Quinn had adopted another kid._

"Well, don't mind us. I'm leaving anyway. Everybody, it was great seeing you. Beth, I'll see you around, at Glee practice hopefully. Rachel, goodbye, and have fun while you're in town."

She turned her eyes to mom, and I watched them turn dark and cold. "Shelby..."

No one said anything until they left, and then it took a second for one of us to speak. Mom squeezed me around the waist, quickly letting go. "Are you ready to see the place?"

I nodded, still staying close to her. I didn't dare look in her eyes. I knew from the tone of her voice that she was close to going off. I didn't want to be the one to do it.

Rachel took my arm pulling me through the auditorium. I looked back at mom, and she followed a few feet behind us, looking down at the ground. I hooked my arm through Rachel's, and leaned to her. "What am I going to do?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen Shelby like this before. I knew she didn't like Quinn, but I never knew she'd be this mad at her being here."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the advice Rachel."

She smiled at me, bumping me with her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, stealing another glance at mom. We caught gazes for a second, and she gave me a small smile. I tried to return it, but it wouldn't come out. I turned back to Rachel, sighing.

We went through the entire school. The auditorium, of course, the gym, freshman hallway, cafeteria, library, and finally the glee room. I listened carefully, remembering what Rachel advised about the normal things, and ignoring the Rachel-ism when it came to being popular and the best in the glee club.

"So, any questions?"

I shook my head, looking everywhere but at my mother. She did the same, but I knew that when we were home I'd hear about it. "No, I'm good. Thanks for the tour, Rach. It'll really help Monday."

After a second, mom walked over to the piano, picking up a piece of paper from the top. "Speaking of Monday, I have to tell you two something. I know it's last second, but I was offered the position last week and I took it."

"What position?"

Mom sat down on the piano bench. "I'm the new music teacher. When they found out we were back in town, the principal called and offered it to me first based."

Rachel nodded. "Congratulations. I know you said you always wanted to teach again, so I guess here's your opportunity."

Mom smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So, what do you think Beth?"

I looked up at them both, realizing I was off somewhere in space. I smiled, walking over to the piano. I put my hands on mom's shoulders, standing behind her. "It'll be amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch:2**

I tossed over on to my other side, staring at the wall. Nope, not helping. I turned back over, facing Rachel. She was sound asleep, with the covers over her head. The clock next to my bed read twelve thirteen. I sighed, finally flipping over on my back. I stared up at the ceiling, a million things swirling in my brain.

_I start high school in less than six hours. I start at the school where my mother works, and that's a plus. But that's where Quinn works as well. What if they get into it at school or Glee concerts? What if mom gets fired? What if Quinn tries to make my life miserable because I wouldn't call her mom? What if mom gets so jealous that she jerks me out of public school and home schools me again? What if I don't make Glee? What if I end up being Katie's slave and I don't get any solos? What if Katie hates me and makes my life miserable too? Oh God...what if I screw up and disappoint mom?_

I sat up, looking back around the room. It was quiet. To quiet. I kicked my covers off, scooting off the bed. I tip toed over to the door, trying not to wake Rachel. I left the door open, and walked the few feet down to my mom's room. I peeked through her door, which was cracked open enough for me to look in. She was laying in bed, but I could tell she wasn't asleep either. I slid into her room, climbing on her bed. She frowned at me, reaching over to turn on the desk lamp. "What are you doing up? You have school tomorrow."

I plopped down next to her, turning to face her. "I couldn't sleep."

She felt my forehead. "Are you sick? Do you feel bad?"

I shook my head, pulling her hand away from me. "No, I just couldn't sleep."

She stared up at the ceiling. "Me either."

I cuddled closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder. "Are you mad...because of Quinn?"

She moved to where she could put her arms around me, and I wrapped one of mine around her waist, pulling myself closer to her. "No...yes...I don't know."

"It's gonna suck having her there."

"I know."

I looked up at her. "But it'll be okay, because you'll be there with me."

She smiled, kissing my forehead. I rested my head back down on her shoulder, looking at the wall. After a few seconds, I felt a tear drip down my cheek. I wiped at it.

"I hate this." I finally admitted, feeling another tear drop.

Mom beat me to wiping it away this time. "Hate what?"

"That she's around."

Mom squeezed me, and I smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I tried, Beth."

"I know, but it's not your fault. It's mine. I knew she'd try something like this someday."

"Try what?"

I hesitated, burying my face into her tee shirt. "Remember how I told you, she asked me to call her mom, but I said no?"

She rubbed my back. "Yeah."

"Well, she got pretty pissed off and–."

"Language."

"Sorry. She got really mad, and said she's find a way to get me back. No matter what it took."

I didn't want to look up at her, so I inhaled, breathing in the deep smell of her. My mind flashed back to all those times when I was growing up, how I'd exchange blankets every other night with her to get the smell of her perfume. I still do that.

I needed to do that this week...

"Why didn't you tell me she said that?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Because I didn't want you to be mad. I knew that if I told you, then you wouldn't let me go to McKinley, or anywhere else for that matter."

"Honey, you have to tell me these things. Quinn over stepped her boundaries with me a long time ago. I haven't been able to trust her since, but I let her call because I didn't want you to grow up without knowing who she was."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should of told you. So what do we do now?"

She shifted her weight, pulling me closer to her. "Right now, you and I both need to get some sleep. As for Quinn...I don't plan on letting her to anything that would risk taking you away. You're mine, and you always will be."

I smiled, feeling suddenly sleepy. I cuddled into her arms, feeling safe. She was right. I don't have anything to worry about. Even if Quinn did try something, there was no way mom was gonna let her get away with it, and I wasn't gonna let her get in the way of me and my mother. Nope. I wouldn't give up without a fight.

I turned, feeling around in the bed. My eyes snapped open when I didn't feel my mom and I looked around the room. I was still in her bed, but the clock read five forty. She was already up, and the noise from the living room confirmed it. I mindlessly got out of bed, and walked down the hall to the living room. I was greeted not only by my mother, but Rachel.

"Hey, Freshman, you ready for today?"

I sat down on the couch with her, my head falling onto her lap. I yawned. "Yep. I'm ready."

She pushed some hair out of my face, smiling. "Seriously. You'll be fine."

Mom walked over, and sat down on the other end of the couch. I curled up into a ball, with my head still in Rachel's lap.

"So Shelby, you official have one kid out of college and working and the other is starting high school. You feel old yet?"

Mom smiled, running her hand through her hair. "I've felt old since I heard you sing at sectionals, you're sophomore year. Everything since has just been another dreadful reminder."

Rachel smiled. "You're not that old, Shelby."

"Yes, I am, but that's okay. I don't mind it, if it means I get both of you."

I sat up, sitting between them. Reality had finally caught up with me. "I can't believe it. I start high school today."

Mom looked down at her watch, and I just realized that she was fully dressed and ready to go. "Not if you don't get a move on. We need to leave here by seven, which leaves you an hour and ten minutes, but before then, I think there's something Rachel wanted to give to you."

Rachel ran over to the TV stand, pulling something off the top of it. She handed the little purple box to me, and I opened the it curiously. I pulled out the necklace, letting the small, gold heart rest against my palm. "Oh my god. It's beautiful, thank you!"

She smiled, handing the box to my mom as I turned the heart over and over in my hand. "You're welcome. It was the necklace I wore my first day of Freshman year. I thought it would be a little comforting to know you're not alone when you're there."

I threw my arms around my sister, hugging her. She instantly returned the hug, and mom sent me off to my room to get ready.

I already knew what I was gonna wear. I had it laid out on my bed, the night before. With some help from Rachel, we threw the perfect first-day-of-school outfit together. I slid into my dark washed skinny jeans and plain black tee, pulled my bangs back, successfully put my converse on, and lastly...Rachel's necklace hung around my neck, the heart gleaming when I turned a certain way. I glanced in the mirror at myself, surprised at what I saw.

I wasn't little anymore, that was clear. I looked a little like Quinn, and whenever I smiled, mom always said I had Puck's goofy smile. I was a combination of both of them, and the added Shelby made me smile. I was different, but I liked it.

Mom met me at the door, holding my back pack and phone. "Wow. You look nice."

I smiled over at Rachel who was leaning against the counter. "You can thank having a big sister for that."

Rachel smiled back at me, and hugged me tightly. "Have fun, and don't forget. You are _my_ little sister, so don't worry to much about not being popular."

I rolled my eyes, hugging her back quickly. "Right, bye Rach."

"See ya. Bye Shelby."

Mom hugged her quickly, handing me my things. "Bye. Call if you need anything."

I hopped into the Range Rover, taking a deep breath. Rachel waved from the top step of the apartment, and I waved back. Before we could leave the driveway, my mom pulled something from her purse, handing it to me. "Here. I got you something too."

I opened, yet another, small box, and smirked at the pendent. It was a gold star. The joke of our house. "A gold star. I don't know if I should be surprised or not."

"It's for me. That way, you have both your sister and me with you when you're at school. You're never alone then."

I hooked the star onto my necklace, and we proceeded to school. My hand tightly around the two pendants that represented the two most important people in my life.

Mom and I stood awkwardly at the front doors. The hallway seemed terribly crowded for seven twenty, and we both stood there, staring. "Are you ready?"

I hesitantly nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes."

Okay, I know most teenagers would say it's really uncool to be seen with your mom, but not with me. My mom was my best friend, and the only one I could talk to about anything, besides Rachel. I slid my hand into hers and walked down the hall to the music room, ignoring the looks from some of the kids.

I managed to get my schedule straightened out the day before, so I knew were all my classes were. I decided I would hang out in the music room with my mom before I went anywhere. I sat down at the piano as she fooled with something in her office. I played a few notes, which turned into a song, and I jumped at the sound of some clapping behind me.

I turned, to see a small group of kids my age walking into the room. I blushed, turning on the piano bench. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here."

The boy who had been clapping sat down on the bench next to me. His deep blue eyes seemed to peer into my soul. Creepy. "We weren't, but then we heard you play. You're amazing. Were did you learn to play like that?"

I shrugged. "From my mother. She taught me everything I know about music."

He nodded, then smiled. "Oh forgive me. I'm Travis Carter, and these are my friends."

He held his hand out to me, and I took it, smiling. "It's nice to meet you Travis."

He looked over at his group of friends, and they waved back. One girl stepped out to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I am Taylor. Last name Carr. You are insanely talented with that piano, girl. You really need to ask your mom if she can teach me."

The other girl pulled Taylor back, smiling an apology at me. "I'm sorry. Taylor's a little out there, and she knows no strangers. Ignore her bluntness. I'm Jordan Starr."

The last one in the group, the only other boy held his hand out to me, like Travis did. "I'm Blake Diamond. Last name having no relevance to the gem, seeing as my mother saw it fit to change her last name after the one thing she does care about in this world."

I nodded, shaking his hand. "It's, uh, great to meet you all."

"So, are you a Freshman?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, you guys?"

They all four nodded. "Yeah."

Jordan held her hand out. "Schedule."

I handed it to her, and after a few seconds of reading, she smiled. "I have all my classes with you. Luckily it was my idea to check out the choir room, huh?"

She passed it to Taylor, who stared at it for a second before smiling."First, third, and fifth."

Travis and Blake both were next to read it. They looked at each other. "Fourth and fifth."

"Wait, we're all in the same music class together?"

"Yeah, and did you hear who the new teacher is?!"

We all looked at Taylor, who looked like she was fixing to blow up with excitement. "It's Shelby Corcoran!"

"What? Are you serious?" Jordan reached into her pocket, looking at her schedule. "Oh my goodness, it is."

Travis nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's gonna be amazing. The woman is a legend."

Blake just shrugged. "I know who she is, but I'm not a big VA fan. I never was."

"You guys all know about Shelby?"

Taylor pulled Travis off the bench, sitting down in his spot. "Anyone who's ever been interested in show choir knows who she is. Please tell me you have enough common sense to know who she is?"

I nodded, smiling to myself. "Yeah, I know her."

The warning bell rang, signaling we all had five minutes to get to class. They all groaned, and Taylor sighed. "Oh well. I was hoping to meet Miss Corcoran before fifth period, but it'll be fine."

I could of died. "You'll meet her then, oh and I'm Beth. Sorry, I forgot to mention that earlier."

"Do you wanna walk to first?"

I smiled at Jordan's question. "Yeah, just give me a second. I have to tell my mom bye."

"Your mom works here?"

I nodded, and walked over to the office door, which was slightly open. I pushed it, smiling at my mom. "Hey, I'm going to first now. I'll see you fifth."

She smiled back, typing something on her computer. "Okay. Have a good day. If you need anything, you know where I am. Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

I closed the door back, turning to look at the group. All but Blake's mouth seemed to drop to the floor. I gave them a weird, innocent look. "What?"

"Shelby Corcoran is your mom?"

I nodded, picking up my back pack. "Yeah."

I started out the door, with them following closely behind me. Taylor linked her arm in mine, and Jordan walked on my other side. "You so did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?"

"Hide that you were her kid as we babbled on and on about what huge fans of hers we were."

I laughed a little. "Sorry. I know. I just wasn't quite sure how people were gonna take who I was. Besides, it was worth seeing your guys' faces when you found out."

We reached our first block, and I looked into the room. English was first, which was okay. This I was good at. Besides music, English was my favorite subject.

I groaned when I realized Katie was in here. My seat was the next row over, two seats behind her. I tried to pay attention, but she kept staring at me. Halfway through class she turned around, writing something in her notebook. I thought I'd been given a break, but she tossed the paper at me quickly, beginning her stare at me. I unfolded the paper.

_**–So, you're the kid my mom gave up?– **_

I folded the paper back, looking up at her. She pointed to her pencil. I sighed and unfolded the paper again. I picked up my pencil and wrote back.

_** –My name is Beth. What do you want? And please stop staring at me.–**_

_** –Why? Does it bother you?–**_

_** –Being stared at? Yes. Now stop and leave me alone.–**_

_** –Not staring, stupid. I meant that my mom gave you up, but adopted me. Apparently you weren't what she wanted. That must suck, huh, Corcoran?–**_

__I crumpled the paper up in my hands, shoving it into my backpack. Katie smirked, and whispered something to me. "Did I hit a nerve, Corcoran?"

__"Shut up."

__Luckily the bell rang and I quickly left the room, walking with Jordan to our second.__

The next three classes passed by, each one more boring the next. Fifth was what I was waiting for, and seemed like all the others were waiting for it too.

"I am so psyched about this class." Taylor was practically dragging me into the music room. Jordan laughed, and Travis and Blake followed, both nodding in agreement.

I sat down in seat at the back of the room. The highest row I could get to. I was not missing anything in here. "I know what you mean, and I'm not just saying that because it's my mom teaching it. That just makes it better. Even if she wasn't the teacher, this would be the best class ever. Music is my life. That's all my life has ever been about."

They all sat around me, and when my mom walked out of her office at the sound of the bell, small whispers escaped from everyone. Apparently they all knew who she was.

"Hi guys. Welcome to music. I'm Miss Corcoran. Since it is the first week and most of you are Freshman, I thought I'd be nice and let you all watch a musical." I sighed thankfully, smiling when she put on _The Sound of Music. _This was definitely my favorite class now. I was serious before. Music is my favorite subject, and mom being my teacher made it even better.

Jordan leaned over to me. "What did Katie write to you this morning? It seemed to make you upset or pissed or something."

I shrugged, trying to make it seem like natural movements. "It was nothing."

The movie had only been on for a few minutes when she stopped it. Complaints erupted, and she quickly hushed them. "Oh be quiet. I'll restart it in a second. Beth, can I see you in my office please?"

I didn't say anything as I walked into her office. I sat down in one of the chairs, looking up as she restarted the movie and closed the door behind her. "Am I in trouble?"

Mom smiled at me. "No, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to see how your day went."

I shrugged. "It went."

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She sat down in the chair across from me. "What aren't you telling me?"

I quickly searched my head for something to change the subject to. There was no way I was gonna tell her about the thing with Katie during English. "Nothing, but I made some new friends."

"I noticed. They seemed a little shocked this morning though, when you said bye."

I smiled. "They were all pretty psyched that you'd be teaching the class. Apparently they all are huge fans, and I kinda hesitated to tell them who I was. When I gave it away, they all freaked. I have classes with all of them."

She nodded, and after a few seconds I sighed. "You don't want to hear about that though, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. Although I am glad you made some friends."

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened between you and Katie this morning in English?"

My heart dropped. "How did you find out about that?"

"You're teacher called me during lunch. She said Katie and you exchanged a note and you seemed to get upset over it. She didn't want to say anything to you, so she told me."

I shrugged. "It was nothing. Really."

She put a hand on my knee. "Beth, what did she say?"

I swallowed hard. "Can I tell you after class? I don't want you to be mad during the last class of the day, please?"

She frowned and hesitated before getting up. "Okay. You can go back to your seat now."

I nodded, keeping my head down as I walked back to my seat. I couldn't pay attention to the movie anymore. I was to busy watching my mom, who was watching me in return. I kept my gaze with her for most of the class, but she broke it a couple of minutes before school ended to stop the movie.

She gave us the last few minutes to talk among ourselves, and I walked down to the piano where she was at. I laid my back pack on the top, and sat down on the bench next to her. My friends followed me, and they all babbled their hellos to mom. I snorted at them, and introduced them.

"Sorry, mom. This is Taylor, Jordan, Travis, and Blake."

Mom smiled at them all. "It's nice to meet you guys."

The bell rang, and the kids cleared the room. Travis, Taylor, and Blake left the room with the rest, leaving Jordan behind.

"Miss Corcoran?"

"Yes?"

Jordan smiled at me. "It was great meeting you. I'm a rally big fan, and I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For teaching Beth how to play piano like she did this morning. If you hadn't of taught her, I would of never heard her and probably wouldn't of met her. I found a new friend in her, so thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Beth."

I waved bye, not sure what to say. When she was gone, I laughed. "I swear, I did not make her say that."

"You didn't have to. You're an amazing kid. You sister was right when she said you'd fit in."

I smiled, but then remembered what I had promised her. I took the crumpled piece of paper out of my bag and handed it to her. "Here. You said you wanted to see what Katie said to me."

It took her a second to straighten the paper out to where she could read it, and a few minutes as she read it to herself.

"Why didn't you bring this to me earlier?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Mom tossed the paper into the trashcan and pulled me off the bench. "Let's go home. I think you and I need to talk."

I nodded, picking up my back pack and walking with her out to the parking lot.

When we walked in the door, Rachel left a note saying she'd be back later on tonight. She was going out with some friends. Great, now there really was no way of getting out of this.

"Couch. Now. We need to talk about something."

I nodded and sat on the couch. Mom brought me a bottle of water and sat down next to me.

"I never told you, did I?"

"About what?"

"About your parents, how I first met you."

I didn't say anything, keeping my eyes on her. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the picture on the coffee table. My first picture. She was holding me, and from the look on her face she was happy.

"I don't have to know, mom."

She leaned forward, picking the picture up. "You need to know, Beth."

"It was the day Rachel found me actually. After she spied on VA, I met her friends. One I can't remember, but the other was your mother. She was barely pregnant with you. I went on coaching, trying to feel okay about your sister, but I couldn't. At regional competition, she told me that Quinn had went into labor and before I got to the hospital, she asked me to help coach the Glee club at McKinley. I wanted to start a family, and I knew I had to adopt, because I couldn't have anymore kids. I talked to your parents that night, and that was when I first saw you." She smiled, laying the picture in her lap. "You were wrapped up in that little pink blanket, fast asleep. I tried to leave...but I couldn't get you out of my head. I was in love with you, so I went back the next day and signed the papers. That's when the nurse took this."

She handed me the picture, and I didn't say anything. After a second or two, she went on. "At first, I left Lima. I wanted to get you as far away as I could. I knew Puck wanted to be in your life, and I had hoped Quinn wanted to be to. I couldn't put her through what I went through with Rachel. I wanted them in your life. I came back when McKinley offered me a job to start up another Glee club, and I let them get to know you. At first, Quinn went all crazy, out of depression I guess, so she changed so she could see you. Puck told me that the only reason she changed was to take you back, and she tried, but he stopped her. He said he knew that I was supposed to be your mother, that we were supposed to be together. I left after a few more complicated things happened, and I home schooled you out of fear Quinn might find you again. I let her call though, but that was it. Puck I let you see. I didn't think she'd still be here when you started high school. I didn't know that she adopted a kid."

I handed her the picture back, standing up from the couch. Without a word or glance to my mother, I walked into my room. I dropped to the floor and slid under my bed, looking for something. When I finally fond it, my mother was already in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for this. I was gonna save it for when I graduated, but I think you need it now."

"What is it?"

I sat on the bed, pulling her with me. "It's something I've been working on since I can remember."

I opened the small book, letting her see the first page. In it, was something I wrote to her, starting when I was five. The words weren't exactly spelled right. I mean, I was five, but they were readable. In big black letters, it spelled _"I love you mommy" _although it looked like _"i luv u momy"._

I let her have the book, explaining what it is. "Each year, I wrote something to you. The last one I put in Saturday night. I know that's it been difficult for you, because every time we tell people you're my mother, they ask if I'm adopted. I could see the look in your eyes when they asked. It hurt you, because you knew I could never look like you. I heard you talking to Puck one night, the night you told me I was adopted. You said you were scared to tell me, because you thought I couldn't look at you the same. Like you couldn't be my mother anymore. That's what my last note is about. I'd tell you, but I think reading it would be better."

I waited patiently, letting her take her time as she read through all the notes. Year after year, one after another. When she reached the one from this year, I re thought what I had wrote two days earlier, hoping it all made sense.

Mom,

So, I start high school Monday. I can't believe it, so I don't even know what's running through your head right now...but one thing I'm about sure of that you think about every day. The night you told me that I was adopted I over heard you and Puck talking about how you were scared that I wouldn't be able to look at you the same, or as my mother. I guess I should tell you what I thought when you told me.

It made sense. Why everyone always asked why I didn't look like you, and why you were so protective of me. It did change how I looked at you though. I had always seen you, but you were just Shelby, my mom. You were and are my best friend. But after you told me, I saw the you I had always known, but I saw someone else. I saw the woman who had to go through practically hell because you gave up Rachel. I saw how scared you were because you thought you were gonna lose another daughter. I saw the strong and incredibly courageous Shelby Corcoran I knew everyone else admired. I saw who I wanted to be. I still see her every day, and I see how much you care and how much you love me. Nothing and no one will ever change that. You are my mom, and you're my hero. I love you so much. Thank you for being there that day. -Beth

When she got done reading, she closed the book, handing it back to me. I didn't say anything, I just let her sit there with me on the bed. "I hope that made sense."

She turned to look at me, but didn't say anything. She started to get up, but I caught her by the wrist. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

She hugged me back. "I love you too."

I watched her leave, and walk into her room, closing the door behind her. I leaned back against the wall and looked at the book in my hands. I opened it, and on the page next to my last entry, I wrote two simple words. "I'm sorry." I underlined sorry a few times, and slid it under her door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch:3**

"I need something to audition for the Glee club. Something..unexpected."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

I scribbled something down, then marked it out. "I have no idea."

Rachel stood behind me at the table, looking over my shoulder. "You should do a song that is...you. What's your favorite song?"

I laughed. "Did you really just ask me that? Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Right, you're too much like myself and your mother. You don't have one."

I nodded, tossing the pen down on the table. I laid my head in my hands. "This is hopeless. I'm going to fail the audition and I won't get into Glee club."

"Don't think like that, Beth. You're really talented. You'll get it. We just need to come up with a song that is...Beth."

I sighed, looking up over my shoulder at her. "What song screams me?"

"What song do you think screams you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just need one that says this is me. Something that will leave an impression on everyone. I will make an impression, even if I have to kill someone on stage."

Rachel laughed, sitting down across from me. "Well, you definitely are Shelby Corcoran's daughter."

I laughed a little with her, then a thought popped into my head. "Wait! I know what I'm gonna sing!"

Rachel looked pleased. "Well, that didn't take long. I knew you had it in you. So, what are you gonna sing?"

I smiled. "The only song that I know better than I know myself. _Me, Myself, and Time_ by Demi Lovato."

Rachel nodded. "That's perfect for you. You used to sing that all the time when you were little. You still do, especially when you think no one is watching."

"Ha ha. I have it on my iPod. Just give me a second, I'll go get it."

I ran into my room, grabbing the iPod off the bed. I hooked it into the stereo and found the song. I hit play, and turned to Rachel. She nodded in encouragement and I followed with Demi.

_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna,_

_ Just by my attitude._

_ I can take my laptop, record a snapshot_

_ And change your point of view._

_ I just entered this brand new world._

_ And I'm so open hearted._

_ I know I've got a long way to go_

_ but I'm, I'm just getting started._

_ I'm over my head and_

_ I know it, I know it._

_ I'm doing my best_

_ Not to show it, to show it._

_ Whatever it takes to be_

_ What I was meant to be_

_ I'm gonna try._

_ 'Cause I'm living the dream_

_ And I know it, I know it._

_ I'm trying my best_

_ Not to blow it, to blow it._

_ And I know everything will be fine_

_ With me, myself, and time._

_ I go where life takes me_

_ but some days it makes me_

_ Want to change my direction._

_ Sometimes it gets lonely but I know_

_ that it's only a matter of my perception._

_ I just entered this brand new world._

_ And I'm so open hearted._

_ I know I've got a long way to go_

_ but I'm, I'm just getting started._

_ I'm over my head and_

_ I know it, I know it._

_ I'm doing my best_

_ Not to show it, to show it._

_ Whatever it takes to be_

_ What I was meant to be_

_ I'm gonna try._

_ 'Cause I'm living the dream_

_ And I know it, I know it._

_ I'm trying my best_

_ Not to blow it, to blow it._

_ And I know everything will be fine_

_ With me, myself, and time._

_ And maybe there's nothing like this moment._

_ To just be real and let the truth be spoken._

_ Whatever's broke, I can make it unbroken._

_ Turn the led in my hand into something golden._

_ Just try, more love,_

_ If I just try, more love._

_ Then I'll find myself in time._

_ I'm over my head and_

_ I know it, I know it._

_ I'm doin' my best_

_ Not to show it, to show it._

_ Whatever it takes to be_

_ What I was meant to be_

_ I'm gonna try._

_ I'm over my head and_

_ I know it, I know it._

_ I'm doin' my best_

_ Not to show it, to show it._

_ Whatever it takes to be_

_ What I was meant to be_

_ I'm gonna try._

_ 'Cause I'm living the dream_

_ And I know it, I know it._

_ I'm trying my best_

_ Not to blow it, to blow it._

_ And I know everything will be fine_

_ With me, myself, and time._

_ I'll find myself in time._

_ I know I'll find myself in time._

Rachel's clapping started before I could even finish. I smiled, and bowed, turning the iPod off.

"So? Was that okay? You think I'll make it?"

She nodded. "Definitely. If they don't take you, then they're crazy."

The door opened, and mom walked in, carrying stuff in from the store. I took some of the bags from her, setting them on the counter. "Thanks. Did you guys find a song for Glee auditions?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna sing _Me, Myself, and Time_."

"That's the one you used to sing all the time when you were little, isn't it?"

I nodded again, taking some things out of the bags and putting them in their places around the kitchen. "Yep."

"Cool." She moved around me, putting things away. I tried not to touch her as we moved around the kitchen, and by the looks of it, she was doing the same.

"Okay, what is up with you two?"

We both stopped in our tracks, staring at Rachel. "What do you mean?"

"You two have barely said anything to each other for a week. That's very unusual for you two."

I shrugged, putting the last thing in the pantry and walked into the living room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You guys act like you hate each other. Did something happen?"

I shrugged again, flipping through the channels on the TV. "Nothing happened. I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Mom sat down in the recliner a few feet away from me. "Me either."

I stole a few glances over at her. She was sitting to where I couldn't see her face. I settled on some movie I'd seen before, and tried not to think about it. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. Ever since I told her what Katie said to me on the first day and after she told me about Quinn trying to sabotage her, I had barely said anything to her. I walked to and from school, not waiting on her, and didn't do anything in class but my work. She in return, practically ignoring me. She didn't talk to me in the hallways, and barely said anything when we were home. It was like hell on earth.

"Okay, but I swear something's going on." Rachel sat down on the other side of me, crossing her arms. She started fooling with her phone and mine vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, reading the text there.

_~Beth, what's going on?~_

I glanced up at Rachel, who pulled her eyebrows together. Her way of telling me to answer the text.

_ ~She's mad at me, and I don't know why. She won't say anything. Did she say anything to you?~_

_ ~No, that's why I was asking you.~_

_ ~I don't know. We talked about some things last week, and she's been acting weird ever since.~_

_ ~What did you guys talk about?~_

_ ~Quinn and Katie.~_

_ ~What did you guys say?~_

Mom pulled her phone out, but I wasn't paying much attention to her to realize what she was doing. I was in the middle of sending one back to Rach, when I got another.

_~What are you and Rachel talking about?~_

I sighed, realizing it was from mom.

_~Nothing. I wasn't talking to Rachel. I was talking to someone else.~_

_ ~Okay, whatever.~_

I shook my head, putting my phone back in my pocket. I stood up. "I'm going to bed."

I walked into my room, plopping on my bed, face first into the pillow. A few minutes later Rachel walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, you okay?"

I shook my head. "No. She's mad at me, and I don't know why."

"Well that did you guys talk about?"

"Katie was saying how I wasn't what Quinn wanted, so that's why she gave me up, and how she is. Mom found out she said something to me, and made me tell her what Katie said. She told me about the first time she met me and when Quinn tried to set her up so she could get me back, I showed her this thing I made, and she hasn't said much to me since."

There was a moment a silence before Rachel patted my back and I felt the mattress shift, telling me she was of the bed. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"What good would that do? I've tried. She just says she's busy."

"Beth, seriously. Go talk to her."

I sat up, facing Rachel. "What would I say?"

"You know what you need to say. I can feel it. You're just scared that she won't listen. I've been there, and I've done that. She'll listen. I promise. Now go."

She pulled me off the bed, and out into the hallway. Closing the door to our bedroom, she left me with no other choice.

_Come on, Beth. Just go talk to her! It's your mom! Not some stranger. Quit acting like a baby, and go._

I took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. Mom didn't look up from her phone. "I thought you were going to bed?"

I walked past her and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water, opening it. "I was thirsty."

"Okay."

If the whole not-talking-to-her thing killed me, then the voice she said these one worded replies in would. I mentally kicked myself. _Talk to her! Do it! Just ask, Beth._

I laid the bottle on the counter, a little harder than I normally would of. She turned around in the chair, staring at me.

"What is your deal with me?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I backed off just a little. "Excuse me, young lady? Watch your tone."

I walked back into the living room. "I'm sorry, but the past week you've barely said anything to me, and you won't look at me unless it's to yell at me for something I did wrong, which seems to be everything I do now. Why are you mad at me?"

She put her phone down, clearing her throat. "I'm not mad at you, and you need to lower your voice."

I sighed, but did as I was told. "You act like you are, and I want to know what's wrong with you. Did I do something?"

Her eyes caught mine, and I used them to beg her to tell me what was going on. "No."

"Then what is it? I really need my mom. I need you on my side."

The hard gaze she had with me disappeared, and she sighed. "I am on your side."

"Then why are you doing this? I miss you."A few tears clouded my vision, and I tried to blink them back. That didn't work. I wiped a few of them away, angry that I couldn't keep them back, and angry that I was letting her see me like this. "I miss talking to you, and I miss you period. I hate this."

She stood up, walking over to me. She wiped some more tears off my cheeks, and that only made more spill over. "I'm sorry. I know I've been ignoring you this week, and I'm sorry for doing it. I miss having someone to sleep with at least one night a week."

I laughed a little, letting some tears roll down my cheeks again, which mom managed to catch and wipe away with her finger tips. "Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry. I'm sorry about this week. You just acted like you needed some space. I was only trying to give it to you."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't want space. I wanted you."

She pulled me to her, and I shoved my face into her hair, breathing the comforting sent of home. I managed to stop crying, and took a deep breath again, only I pulled away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all mad and whatnot. I just...I didn't understand."

"It's okay. I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna say something about it sooner or later. I was starting to get worried that you hadn't yet."

Rachel walked out of the bedroom, talking into her phone. "No, thanks. I'll be down next week. Yes...yes. Thank you. Bye."

Mom kept one arm around me, pulling me closer to her again. "Who was that?"

"My landlord. They got someone to fix my apartment. It should be ready by the end of the month. I'm going back up next week to clear it out."

"That's great, uh, do you still need to stay here?"

Rach nodded. "Yeah, just for a while longer, though. I'm gonna go meet Kurt. He called and asked if I could meet him at Breadstix."

Mom nodded. "Okay. Have fun."

I took a few steps back from mom. "Bye Rach."

She gave me one of her looks. "Uh, bye Beth. Text me...later...okay?"

I smiled. "I will."

"Seriously. Text me...soon."

I nodded, still smiling. "Okay."

"At least promise me you'll do it before eleven, because I don't want to wake you–."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing her coat and purse and pushing her towards the front door. "Goodbye Rachel!"

"Right. Bye." She walked out the door, pointing to her phone.

I shook my head. "I swear. I see so much of you in her, mom."

Mom laughed and put an arm around my waist. "I'm not that bad am I?"

I pulled her over to the couch. "Yes, you are. Sometimes worse."

"Well thank you. That makes me feel so much better." She paused for a second. "What was that about anyway? Why did Rachel want you to text her so badly?"

I shrugged. "Just something we talked about. So...my audition is tomorrow."

"Okay."

I turned to her. "Pull me out of my fourth block."

Her eye brows pulled together. "What?"

"Help me practice during fourth. I need to make Glee, mom."

"You don't need my help, Beth. You have plenty of talent."

"It's not so much I need your help as it is I need you to be there. That's your free block anyway, and besides, auditions are fifth and half of the class is gonna be out so it's not like I'd be missing much anyway and–."

"Why do you want me there so badly?"

I stared at her for a second, not understanding her question. "Because I need someone there who believes in me."

"I don't know, Beth."

I felt my mouth and heart drop. Why was she being like this? "What? You never said no to anything that involves me singing? Why now?"

She laughed, putting her arms around me, squeezing slightly. "I'm kidding. I'll go. Relax. Are you really this worried about it?"

I sighed. "First off, don't do that, and yes, I am. What if I'm not good enough?"

She scoffed, kissing the side of my head. "Alright, do you remember who's kid you are?"

I shook my head. "What?"

Mom turned on her Coach Corcoran (as Rachel would have said) look and took my face in her hand, forcing me to look at her. "You, little miss, are my daughter. You are Shelby Corcoran junior. Being a Corcoran is, Who. You. Are. We don't doubt ourselves. We win, and we make the competition shake in their leather boots. We make it, and we leave an impression. You will be great, so don't you dare forget who you are, and what I've taught you. Do you understand?"

I tried to nod, but her hand kept me from performing to action. "Yes ma'am. I understand."

"Good." She kissed my forehead before letting go of my face. "I love you, Beth."

I settled back into her arms, smiling. "I love you too, mom."

* * *

"So what are you singing for the audition?"

Jordan smiled. "_Firework_ by Katy Perry. It's kinda my favorite. You?"

"_Me, Myself, and Time_ by Demi. Do you know what the others are doing?"

I signed the paper on the wall next to the Glee room, looking up and down to make sure no one had took my song yet. I smiled when no one did and wrote it next to my name.

"Blake is doing some song of which he won't tell me, Travis is doing _Your Song _from _Moulin Rouge_, and Taylor is doing _Brokenhearted_ by Karmin."

"God we're such a weird group of kids."

"Yeah, so my mom is coming to auditions. How embarrassing, right?"

I shook my head. "Not really. My mom's coming."

"What? I'm singing in front of Shelby Corcoran? Why didn't you tell me?!"

I laughed a little. "You didn't ask, and are you gonna be this way every time you're around my mom? Because it's weird."

She blushed, turning her eyes away from me. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I should be used to it. With as many times as I've heard a screaming fan when I'm with my mom...well, I should be used to it."

The bell to signal fourth was fixing to start rang and I saw my mom walking down the hall towards us. I smiled when she stopped us. "Hey, so I pulled you both from fourth. I thought you guys would like some time to go over your songs and whatnot. Plus, I get how nervous it is and it always helps when you have a friend around."

I smiled, liking the gesture my mom made for my friends. Jordan, on the other hand, looked like she was fixing to die of excitement. "Thank you so much Miss Corcoran!"

"Jordan, please, when we're doing things outside of school, like this, you can call me Shelby."

That hero worshiping grin made me want to snort. "Okay. Thanks Shelby."

"I have to get something from my locker. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you in mom's room in a minute."

I started off in the opposite direction they were going. I quickly spun the numbers into my locker and pulled out my sheet music. I needed to do some scales before I performed. Maybe I could help Jordan too.

"So, I heard you're trying out for Glee?"

I jumped, trying not to seem so surprised. I closed my locker, putting my folder of music under my arm. Quinn was leaning against the lockers next to mine. "Yes, I am. How did you find out?"

"I have my ways."

"What do you want?"

She sighed. "Your English teacher called me. She told me Katie had said something to you that may of upset you. I asked Katie about it, and she told me what she said. I wanted to apologize to you, and to Shelby. I have a lot I need to apologize for."

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. "I don't know...you're not my mother's biggest fan, Quinn."

"I know. I just need to apologize to her and to you. I've been selfish. I wasn't thinking about you when I asked you to call me mom and when I told you I was gonna try to get you back. I messed up, and I'm sorry. I really need to apologize to your...to Shelby. Please?"

"Like I said. I don't know."

"Would you at least ask her?"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll ask. No guarantees she'll say yes though."

"Thank you. I would hug you, but that would seem weird, huh? Anyway. I'll see you at auditions."

She started to walk off, but I ran after her. "Wait, you're gonna be there?"

She nodded. "Katie asked me to come. For support. Glee's open to a parent audience. Good luck, Beth."

I watched her walk off towards the office, and I slowly made my way to the music room. I almost ran into my mom when I walked in. "Hey. I was just coming to look for you. Are you okay?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

She nodded, pulling me back out into the hall. "What's up?"

"She's gonna be there during auditions." I blurted it out, hoping it was somewhat understandable, because I really didn't want to repeat it.

"Who?"

"Quinn."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to her. A couple of minutes ago. She wanted to wish me luck...and she also asked if I could ask you something, but we'll get to that in a minute, but she's gonna be there."

"Wait, asked for what?"

"She wants to talk to you about something. I told her I would ask you."

"What does she want to talk about?"

"She wants to apologize for something. She wouldn't say what though."

Mom took a deep breath. "Listen, don't get freaked out because she's there, okay?"

"What if I get nervous and mess up?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I need to remind you about the discussion we had last night? About what it means to be a Corcoran?"

I smiled a little. "No."

"Then you'll be fine."

"But–."

"Beth, if you get nervous, then just look at me. Okay?"

I nodded, then followed her back into the music room. I laid my sheet music down on the piano top and sat down on the piano bench.

"So, you guys wanna go through some scales before we head down to the auditorium?"

I handed her the folder, smiling. "Already got 'em."

She took them from me, placing them on the piano and sitting next to me. "That's my girl."

For most of the period we practiced the scales and listening to our songs one last time. As soon as the bell rang for fifth an announcement came over the intercom. It was one of the guidance counselors. "Miss Corcoran's fifth block music and Mr. Johnson's fifth block History need to report to the library during this block. I need any of the students who signed up for Glee to please make your way to the auditorium. Thank you."

Jordan wished me luck quickly and went to meet her mom. I took a deep breath, standing outside the music room. I felt a hand on my back and smiled up at my mother. "Are you ready?"

"I'm a Corcoran, remember? I was born for this."

She smiled. "Don't you ever forget that."

I took her hand squeezing it. "I don't plan to."

I walked with her down to the auditorium, and as we walked in she was telling me a joke she had heard on Broadway. I didn't laugh because it was funny, I laughed because she _thought_ it was funny and God it was horrible.

"It was funny!"

I kept laughing. "No it wasn't."

I opened the door to the auditorium, still laughing. I almost fell, but mom caught me by my waist before I could. That only made me laugh harder, which in return made her laugh. I didn't notice Quinn standing a few feet away. Mom had her arms around me, and I tried to regain my breath from laughing. Once I noticed Quinn, we both cleared out throats, still trying not to laugh. Mom tightened her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I waited a second, to see if she was going to say anything, and when she didn't I figured I should be the one to break the silence. "Quinn. Hey."

She nodded. "Hi. Good luck. I hope you make it."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. If you see Katie, tell her I said good luck too."

"I will. Shelby."

Mom didn't smile, just nodded into my shoulder. "Hi Quinn."

She walked past us, and I bit my bottom lip. Mom squeezed me before letting me go, and smiled at me. "She's acting a little weird."

"Like I said, she apologized, and said she wanted to do the same to you. Maybe she's not the same Quinn anymore."

"Maybe." Mom watched the door where Quinn had just disappeared.

"We should go."

I pulled her towards the stage, sitting in one of the seats. The director of the club, the history teacher Mr. Johnson got up and introduced himself, asking for everyone to take a seat. Jordan and her mom sat in the same row with us and our mom's introduced each other. They were talking about something and I leaned over to Jordan. "I don't see Blake. Have you talked to him today?"

"What is it with him and you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are always asking about each other. It's not hard to see you all like each other."

I laughed nervously. "Uh, I don't like him."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Whatever."

I playfully hit her shoulder and Mr. Johnson captured our attention again.

"Welcome everyone. I appreciate you all coming to audition for Glee club. I just want to say good luck to all of you and I guess we'll get this started."

He called everyone up, name by name. The first few people I didn't know, but when he called Katie's name I paid very close attention. She did a mash up of Adele songs. Rumor Has It and Someone Like You. I had to admit it, it was pretty cool. I wasn't shocked when she started to sing, and I nodded. Mom leaned over to whisper something to me.

"She's good."

"Yeah."

"You'll do better."

I smiled, listening to Katie finish her song. During the first verse, I felt her watching me, and I smiled at her. She frowned and went on singing. I tried to seem so happy when she did.

Next was Travis, and he did good. Taylor was good. Jordan when on two ahead of the last. The only ones I could think of was me and Blake. We were the only ones left.

"Blake Diamond?"

I saw him stand up. I smiled, my eyes following his every movement. "Have you heard him sing?"

I blinked at Jordan. "No, have you?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

I looked back to him as he took a seat on piano bench. He scanned the audience for a second, and when he met my eyes he smiled and cleared his throat. "Blake Diamond, sir."

"And you'll be playing your music, Mr. Diamond?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then continue."

"Thank you."

He started to sing, and I felt my heart flutter when I realized what song he was playing. He was playing the song _Beth. _The same song my mom used to sing to me every night when I was little. It was the only thing she could sing to get me to sleep. _Oh my God._

_Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now.  
Me and the boys are playing,  
And we just can't find the sound._

He looked into my eyes as he sang, and I felt my mouth drop open. Oh my goodness. He was good, but this song? Why did he choose the one song that had my name in it? There had to be a reason fir it? Right?

Maybe Jordan was right. Maybe he did like me. Maybe I liked him. Did I like him? I watched him as he sang. His black v-neck was partially tuck into his jeans, and his converses looked just like mine. His hair was as it always was. Perfect, with a Superman Curl at the top. His eyes, the ones that never left me, were more green than they normally were. He smiled and finished his song.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you.  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do?  
Beth what can I do?_

_ You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't our home._

_ I'm always somewhere else_

_ And you're always there alone._

_ Just a few more hours_

_ And I'll be right home to you._

_ I think I hear them calling_

_ Oh Beth what can I do?_

_ Beth what can I do?_

_ Beth I know you're lonely,_

_ And I hope you'll be alright,_

_ 'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night. _

My heart melted as he finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Diamond. Lastly is Beth Corcoran." He laughed a little when he read my name and I stood up. Mom was watching Blake as he left the stage and sat down a few rows behind her, and Quinn was right behind him. I remembered what mom had told me, and looked at her as I took center stage, smiling.

"Miss Corcoran, I don't understand why you asked me to let you go last. Would you care to explain, please?"

I smiled, feeling nervous, but kept my eyes on my mother. "Because if your first, the only thing you'll accomplish is scaring the competition. If you're last, then you tend to be remembered and fresh in people's mind. That way, they'll know the best is always last."

He nodded. "You don't happen to know Rachel Berry do you?"

I smiled again. "Yes, that's my sister."

He laughed a little. "I remember my uncle talking about her. Will Schuester?"

"I've heard many things about him."

"I'm sure you have. So, Beth, what are you going to sing for us today?"

I swallowed. "I had originally planned to sing _Me, Myself, and Time _but I was wondering if I could change it, please?"

He nodded. "Of course. Go ahead, Little Berry."

I smiled at the nickname and sat down at the piano, I picked up the guitar they had laying sitting there. Mom gave me a confused look, and I winked at her. I wasn't so nervous anymore.

I took off playing, _Perfect_ by Pink, standing up and walking off the stage and down through the aisle.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice. _

_ Dug my way out blood and fire. _

_ Bad decisions...that's alright. _

I smiled at my mom as I passed by her seat. I leaned in quickly to kiss her cheek.

_Welcome to my silly life._

_ Mistreated. Misplaced. Misunderstood. _

_ Miss "no way it's all good" _

_ It didn't slow me down._

_ Mistaken. Always second guessing. _

_ Underestimated. Look I'm still around. _

_ Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever ever feel_

_ Like you're less than, less than perfect?_

_ Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_ Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. _

Blake picked up the melody on his guitar and I swung the other one around my to my back. I pulled Jordan up out of her seat and she started to sing with me. Taylor and Travis joined in and I picked up on the guitar, and we all stood in the back of the auditorium, Blake and I playing and all of us singing together.

_You're so mean. When you talk about yourself_

_ You are wrong. _

_ Change the voices in your head. _

_ Make them like you instead. _

_ So complicated. Look how we all made it._

_ Filled with so much hatred. Such a tired game. _

I turned and caught gazes with Quinn, smiling at her slightly before continuing on with my song as we walked down the aisle.

_It's enough. I've done all I can think of. _

_ Chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same. _

By the second chorus, we had all managed to end up on stage in a circle, laughing and high fiving at certain parts in the song. Blake took over playing again, and towards the end, he stopped long enough for us to add a little something extra to it. When we finished, everyone was clapping and we all took out turns bowing, smiling like idiots I'm sure.

"That was awesome guys. Beth, I've never seen someone get so...involved with the audience like that." Mr. Johnson smiled, shaking all of our hands.

We all sat back down, and I kept my knee bouncing. I was full of adrenaline, and there was no way I was gonna be able to sit still now.

"I'll give everyone a call tonight to let them know if they made it. Thank you all for your participation."

I walked the guitar back up on stage and handed it to Mr. Johnson. "I think this is yours?"

He smiled and took it from me. "Thank you, Beth."

I turned to walk off the stage and bumped into Blake. I smiled, blushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." _Really? That's what you're gonna say? Idiot. Dork. A freaking teenage girl...there you go! Now that fits me perfectly. _

He shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's okay. You did great. Especially when you got everyone involved like that."

"Thanks."

My mom's voice made me jump. "Beth, we need to go now, sweetheart."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I have to go. I hope you make it."

"I hope you make it to, Beth."

I blushed as I slipped off the stage and walked out of the auditorium with my mom, who was talking to me, but I was to distracted to listen, or notice when Jordan caught up with us outside and locked her arm in mine. "That was amazing."

I smiled, pushing some hair out of my face. "I know."

"So, did you know Blake was doing that song?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't."

"He likes you."

I nodded, blushing. "Yeah, I could tell."

She shook me a little. "And you like him?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

She squealed, making me cover the ear she was next to. "Yesss! I knew it! You guys will be perfect together!"

I rubbed my ear. "Thank you for making me deaf."

She hugged me quickly, then took off after her mom. "Let me know if you got in!"

I waved and got into the Range Rover. I still couldn't stop smiling. We pulled out of the parking lot and started off towards home.

"So...what's with this Blake guy?"

"Mom, come on. He's just a guy."

"Yeah, the guy who sang the one song that happened to have your name in it."

I blushed again, replaying his song in my head. "Maybe he just likes the song."

"Or maybe he likes the girl from the song."

I turned towards the road, watching the trees blur by in the darkness of night. Maybe it was the girl...

**~~~~~~Chapter four will be here shortly! What did you guys think? Good? Terrible? Let me know!~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch:4**

My mother's eyes followed me as I paced from one part of the room to the other, listening for the sound of the phone. "Would you please stop pacing? He'll call."

I tried, stopping for a second, but my feet wouldn't keep still. "What if he doesn't call?"

"He'll call."

I slumped into one of chairs at the table. I fooled with my pajama bottoms, tracing the stars on my leg. I retraced it for the hundred and tenth time. (Yes, I counted.) I groaned and started tapping my fingers on the table.

The phone on the counter vibrated and I practically knocked the chair over as I got up. Mom answered it, and I felt like I was fixing to throw up.

"Yes, this is the Corcoran residence."

There was a few minutes of silence. I waved, whispering to her. "What is he saying?" She held a finger up and I frowned. "Thank you mother."

"Yes, Mr. Johnson...yes...no...okay. Thank you."

She hung the phone up, laying it back down on the counter.

"So? What did he say?" She met my eyes, and I felt my heart drop down to my feet. "I didn't make...did I?"

She walked around to the other side of the counter, and took my hands. "Beth, I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You did amazing tonight sweetheart."

"But?"

She smiled. "There is no but. You made it kid. I told you that you would. You should try listening to me for once."

I squealed, hugging her. I could of cried. She hugged me back tightly and I pulled my phone out. I quickly sent Jordan a text.

_ ~Did you make it?~_

It took a few seconds before she replied. I sat down on the couch.

_~Yeah, did you?~_

_ ~Yes! I'm so freaking excited!~_

_ ~I know! I have to go. Mom says I need to eat. See you Monday!~_

_ ~See ya.~_

"Beth, where's Funny Girl?"

I pointed down the hall, going through more messages. "Check my room. I watched it the other night, and I can't remember if I brought it back in here."

She waved her hand in front of my phone. "Could you even live without that thing?"

I smiled and looked up at her, nodding. "Yeah, I mean, I went for fourteen years without a phone and I survived."

"I meant now that you have it."

"Yeah, I think I could."

"Liar."

I smiled as she walked down the hall to my room. My phone vibrated again, and I looked down to see who it was.

_~You still up, Corcoran? -Blake~_

I tried not to smile...or scream like the hormonal teenager that I am.

_~Yes, I am. How did you get my number?~_

_ ~Jordan.~_

_ ~Right. So, did you make it?~_

_ ~Yeah. You?~_

_ ~Yeah. :)~_

_ ~That thing you did, to get everyone involved like that. It was pretty cool, Beth.~_

I waited, wanting to ask him about his song. Would it sound weird if I asked why he chose that song? What if it wasn't about me? What if it was for some other Beth? What if he's messing with me?

_~Why did you sing Beth?~_

There was a slight pause before I got an answer.

_~It's a great song. Has a nice steady beat to it.~_

_ ~Oh.~_

_ ~Plus...I like the name...~_

_ ~Oh?~_

_ ~Yeah...and...I kinda like someone named Beth.~_

I could of died.

_~Really? Anyone I know?~_

_ ~Probably. You two seem fairly close in likeness.~_

_ ~Lol. You did great.~_

_ ~So did you...Beth?~_

_ ~Yeah?~_

_ ~Will you go out with me?~_

This time I did squeal a little. Mom came rushing out of my room. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to hold my smile back. "Nothing. Just talking to Jordan. She made it with me, and I got a little excited. Sorry."

Mom frowned, raising a brow at me, holding her hand out. "Uh huh. Let me see the phone."

I sighed, holding it out to her. She read the text messages, then handed it back to me. I mumbled to myself. "Nosy."

"I want to meet him."

"You have met him, mom. He's one of your students."

" I want to meet his as your mother, not as his teacher. Ask him if he can come over Monday night, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

She put the DVD back in it's place and moved around in the kitchen. I quickly messaged him back.

_~I'd love to go out with you...there's just one thing you have to do though before it's official.~_

_ ~And what would that be?~_

_ ~You have to meet my mom...as my mom. Just not as the teacher anymore.~_

_ ~Okay.~_

_ ~Really?~_

_ ~Yeah. I like your mom. She's cool.~_

_ ~Yeah, she is. So, is Monday night cool?~_

_ ~Sure. If it's cool with your mom.~_

_ ~Who do you think suggested it?~_

_ ~Lol. Tell her I said it's a date and I'll text you tomorrow. Night Beth.~_

_ ~I will. And good luck with her. You'll need it. :) Lol. Night Blake.~_

"He said Monday night was okay."

"Good."

I chewed on my lip for a second. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't kill him."

She laughed a little, but when she saw my face she stopped. I could tell she was trying to not laugh. "Why would I kill him? I don't have a reason to."

I sighed. "Thank you."

She giggled. "Well, not yet I don't."

* * *

"You can calm down, Beth. It'll be okay." Blake smiled at me while attempting to take my bag from me. It wasn't working very well.

I took a deep breath, shoving more things into my backpack. "That's what all Shelby Corcoran's victims say before she turns them into road kill."

"I heard that."

I watched mom walk behind us down the hall, smiling as she went by.

Blake shook his head. "God, she's everywhere."

I nodded, still watching her as she stopped to talk to one of the other teachers then continued on to the music room. I couldn't help but smile a little. "You'll get used to it...I hope."

"Are you ready?"

I closed my locker, tossing my bag over my shoulder. "Yeah, I just have to stop at my mom's room. Will you just meet me in the auditorium and save me a seat?"

He smiled. "Yeah, just don't be late."

I waited until he was out of sight before I turned and walked down to the music room. I peeped my head in, looking around. Mom was sitting at her desk in her office, grading papers.

"Mom?"

She glanced up then back down. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

I sat down in one of the chairs across from her. "I was heading down there."

"So why aren't you there?"

"I heard you talking to Quinn last night."

She paused for a moment. "You were supposed to be asleep."

I flinched slightly. "You were loud."

She put her pen down. "Can we please discuss this later? I don't want you to be late for practice."

I nodded, setting my back pack down in the floor. I didn't need it for Glee anyway. "Okay."

"I'll be in later. Just look for me."

I nodded again, smoothing out my shirt. "Okay. Wish me luck."

I slowly walked out of her office, standing in the music room. I looked over my shoulder at my mom. She had her face in her hands and I left the room.

* * *

"Alright guys! I believe we left off at Beth and Katie yesterday, am I correct?"

I rolled my eyes, tightening my pony tail. The last thing I needed today was to deal with Katie. Mom was in a bad mood, Rach had started staying with Kurt this week, and Blake hadn't been at school for over a week and had only told me he was sick. And now, I got to compete with Katie over who would get the first solo at competition.

"Then I guess we'll leave it up to you too on what you want to sing."

Before I could even open my mouth to say something, Katie flitted across the stage, her face twitching into a smile. "We'll be singing the only song that is probable when competing with our Diva nature. _Take Me or Leave Me_ from _Rent_."

I smiled to myself. She probably didn't think I'd know the song, considering the way she was looking at me with a smug look. "Do you know it, Beth?"

I cleared my throat, leaning against the side of the auditorium. "I might."

"Well, then I believe we have our song ladies. Beth, I want you to sing Maureen's part and Katie, you'll be singing Joanne's part. Take it from the top!"

I waited until the music started and took a deep breath, looking directly at Katie.

_Every single day, I walk down the street_

_I hear people say "baby, so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it baby._

_So be kind, and don't lose your mind._

_Just remember that I'm your baby._

_Take me for what I am. _

_Who I was meant to be. _

_And if you give a damn._

_Take me baby or leave me. _

_Take me or leave me. _

I took off towards the stage, smiling at Katie as I passed by her.

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun._

I jumped up on the edge of the stairs, balancing perfectly on the edge and smiling at everyone, who clapped in return.

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby let's have fun!_

I saw mom hovering in the background, watching me as I made my way across the stage. Her eyes flickered to the back row once or twice, and I just now realized that Quinn was there, watching us as well.

_You are the one I choose._

_Folks would kill to feel your shoes._

_You live the limelight too now baby. _

_So be mine, but don't waste my time_

_Cryin' oh honey bear_

_Are you still my, my, my baby. _

_Take me for what I am._

_Who I was meant to be. _

_And if you give a damn,_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way, can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight, _

_Don't loose your head,_

_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

Katie glanced out into the audience for a second, then shook her head and started away from me, clearing her throat.

_**It don't work. **_

_**I look before I leap.**_

_**I love margins and discipline.**_

_**I make lists in my sleep**_

_**Baby, what's my sin?**_

_**Never quit**_

_**I follow through.**_

_**I hate mess, but I love you. **_

_**What to do with my impromptu, baby?**_

_**So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies.**_

_**You got a prize, so don't compromise. **_

_**You're one lucky baby. **_

I followed Katie off stage, moving on the other side of the auditorium directly opposite her.

_**Take me for what I am,**_

_A control freak_

_**Who I was meant to be.**_

_A snob, yet over attentive._

_**And if you give a damn, you better**_

_A loveable droll geek_

_**Take me baby or leave me**_

Both of us growled in frustration. Neither one of us were winning. It was too much of an equal fight, and when we joined in the back of the auditorium near our mother's, we almost slammed into each other.

_**That's it**_

_**The straw that breaks my background**_

_**I quit**_

_**Unless you take it background**_

_Women, what is it about them?_

_**Can't live with them or without them**_

_**Take me for what I am**_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

I started back off towards the front row of seats, Katie following on the other side of the aisle.

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_**And if you give a damn then, **_

_**Take me baby or leave me.**_

_Take me baby,_

_Take me or leave me!_

Right at the edge of the two rows, we were practically in each others faces, singing out the last lines to see who would cave or not. And I wasn't about to.

_**Take me baby or leave me**_

_**Guess I'm leaving**_

_**I'm gone!**_

Perfectly as the music ended, we both slumped into the seats, staring directly ahead at the stage, catching our breaths. My jaw clenched and unclenched as I heard Mr. Johnson start clapping and making his way on stage.

"That was amazing ladies. I honestly don't know what to say. I've never seen so much...heat between two singers. Keep that up, and I'll get back to you all next practice about the solo. Until then, you all are free to go. Just don't forget to keep practicing those scales guys!"

I stayed in my chair as everyone filled out of the room, including Katie, who twitched off past me, muttering something under her breath.

Finally I managed to stand up and grab my Glee bag, walking my way up to my mother, who was waiting for me by the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. When did you get it? I saw you standing back here halfway through the song."

She shrugged, taking my bag from me. "I've been here long enough. You were good."

I smiled halfway at her. "Thanks, but you're my mom. You're supposed to say stuff like that."

She laughed, setting by bag down and grabbing me by one arm, pulling me close to her. "Be that as it may, sweetheart, you were still good. And I'm very proud of you. I love you."

I hesitated, but wrapped my arms around her anyway. "I love you too, Mom."

**~~~~~~So here's chapter 4. Sorry it's a little short, but the next few chapters are a little long. Some things are fixing to heat up, so don't forget about this call Shelby got from Quinn! Hint, hint. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing!~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch:5**

_"Please, just stop! I'll do what you want, just don't! Please!" My hands were tied behind my back. The woman squatted in front of me, smiling. I knew that face. I knew that evil. Pure Evil._

_ "Don't you get it, Beth? She's not your mother. I am. I carried you for nine months, my blood runs through your vanes. You are me, and you just don't want to admit it, do you?" She tightened the ropes around my hands tighter. "Listen, I told you I'd get you back, and if setting up Shelby is what it takes, then that's what I'll do."_

_ "Please, don't! Leave her out of this!"_

_ Quinn stopped to pick up my cell phone. She dialed 911 and cleared her throat. "Yes, I would like to report abuse and neglect on behalf of my daughter...who would I like to charge? Shelby Corcoran."_

_ The judge murmured something to the cop standing next to him. I looked around the court room. Quinn stood off to my right with that smirk of victory on her face. I saw my mother was to my left, her hands handcuffed in front of her. I tried to reach out, but I realized someone had me, pulling me away from her. _

_ "Let me go!"_

_ "The court hereby reinstates Quinn Fabray's rights over Elizabeth Marie Corcoran. The adoption papers declaring Shelby as her guardian are now and will forever be known as void. Shelby Corcoran, you are forbidden to ever come in contact with either two, and are sentenced to twenty years in jail for the crime of neglect towards your child."_

_ The man who had me by the arms pulled me towards Quinn, and I started to fight him. "No, let me go! She's not my mom! No!"_

_ The cop standing by the judge dragged my mother away, through a door that seemed to lead no where. She was fighting him like I was. "Beth! No! Let me go! No! She's my daughter! Beth!"_

_ The door slammed behind her, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Mom, no!"_

I hadn't realized someone was shaking me until I heard my mother's voice soothing me. My eyes shot open, and my heart beat filled my ears. I looked up at my mother, noticing she had me in her arms, and I had a death grip on her shirt.

"Mom?"

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming and I...I didn't know what was wrong...you wouldn't wake up."

I took a deep breath, my body shaking as it did. "I'm fine. It-it was just a, a bad dream."

I released my grip on her shirt, but she didn't release me. "You were screaming at Quinn, something about me."

I felt the hotness in my throat, and I tried to swallow it back. The tears replaced words I wanted to say and the next thing I knew I was curled up in a ball in her arms, her trying to calm me down and me not being able to breath from crying so hard. I've never cried so hard.

"Shh. It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay."

I took a breath, trying to calm down a little. Another sob escaped my mouth and I held onto her more tightly. I was scared. I was fifteen and was clinging to my mother like a four year old would. But I didn't care. I needed my mom. I'd always need my mom.

After a few more sobs and a couple of minutes of silent tears mixed with hard breathing, I rested my head on her shoulder, sitting in between her legs like I did when I was little.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I was busy playing with her shirt sleeve, and my throat hurt like hell. "My throat hurts."

"Well you were screaming pretty loud, and you cried for a while to. Hard."

She pulled away from me, just enough to look at me face to face. Our legs were still intertwined and she used her finger to pull my chin up towards her. "You need to tell me what happened, baby."

I opened my mouth to tell her, but nothing came out. My throat really did hurt. It felt like someone was shoving a hot iron down it, and I grimaced when I cleared my throat to see if it helped.

"It was just a bad dream about Quinn." I managed to choke it out, trying not to cry again. I didn't think I could have any more tears left.

"You've had dreams about her before, but nothing this bad."

"I know."

"Did she try to do something to you?"

I shook my head, looking down at the bed. "No."

"You screamed my name. What was she doing, Beth?"

"Setting you up."

"For what?"

"For abuse and neglect, and she won."

She didn't say anything, and I looked up at her. She was staring at me, confusion all over her face. "I'm sorry, mom."

She blinked a few times and pulled me back to her. "Don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

I felt a few tears slide down my face. "Please don't let her take me."

The grip my mother had on me seemed more protective than I remembered it to be. I would of complained if I hadn't of had that dream. I inhaled her perfume, snuggling closer to her.

* * *

**_Shelby P.O.V._**

I brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, holding her close to me. Her eyelids started to close, then jerked back open. I smiled at her. "You need to sleep."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not tired."

"You have to try baby. Please?"

"You promise you won't leave me?"

My heart shattered. I looked down at my little girl, although she wasn't so little anymore. She was fifteen, but when I saw the look in her eyes I saw that same little girl that would run into my room every time it stormed or when she would skin a knee. "I promise. Now go to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

It took a few more soothing words before I could coax her into closing her eyes. After a few seconds, she was out, asleep in my arms. I re-thought about what had happened tonight.

I was reading when I heard her scream. I couldn't get her to wake up, and then she cried on me. Literally just cried on me. I've never felt her cry that hard before. No wonder the poor thing's throat was killing her. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her voice for a few days. She told me the dream was about Quinn, and how she sat me up by putting abuse and neglect on me. Apparently she won.

My eyes glanced back down to Beth, and my heart broke for the second time that night. I felt a few of my own tears drip down. "What have we done to you, baby? I am so sorry."

I put her forehead to mine, kissing her nose. She was hot, probably getting sick. I leaned back against my head board, clutching my daughter to me when she whimpered.

I can't believe I let it get this far. This was too much for her. Katie taunting her and seeing Quinn so much. I knew I should of pulled her out of there the second I saw Quinn that first day. I should of just said no. I didn't care that Beth would of hated me for a while. It would have been fine just to know she didn't have to go through this.

My blood boiled when Quinn's face popped into my head. _Damn it, Quinn! You couldn't of just left her alone? You had to do this to her, didn't you?_

I looked back down at my daughter, running my hand through her hair. She moved a little, snuggling up to me more. I watched her for a while like that, just wishing I could of stopped what happened to night. What kind of mother was I?

My heart clinched as I thought that, and I quickly laid Beth down on the bed next to me. She managed to swing her arm over my legs and shove her face into my side. I wiped the few tears that had escaped and sliding down my cheeks. I hated to be like this...to cry.

I never cried. Shelby Corcoran didn't cry. No, not since I have gave up Rachel. I forced that hardness around my heart...around me. I didn't let anything get to me. Nothing. Until I met Rachel for the first time after sectionals. After she spied on VA, and out of no where was like "Hey, I'm your kid!" That melted the hardness, but it came back after I left.

But then I found Beth. I fell in love with her, and I had thought and hoped she did with me. _That_ is was truly broke the "Shelby Corcoran Wall." The little girl beside me.

I wiggled out from under her arm, walking into the living room. I pulled the house phone from the hook and sat on the couch, dialing the first number that popped into my head. After a few rings, the voice I wanted, and needed, answered.

"Shelby? It's two in the morning."

"I know, Rach. I'm sorry. It's just...Beth had a nightmare about Quinn and I...just...I needed someone to talk to."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's asleep. I didn't mean to wake you Rachel."

"It's okay Shelby. Are you okay?"

I paused for a second. "No."

"What was her dream about?"

"I don't know exactly. All she told me was that Quinn had set me up for abuse and neglect in an attempt to get Beth back, and apparently she won."

I heard Rachel yawn in the background, and I instantly felt bad. "I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep. I need to go check on Beth anyway. Goodnight, love you." I started to hang up, but Rachel caught me.

"Mom?"

It doesn't bother me that much that she calls me Shelby, but whenever Rachel called me mom, it always seemed to make my heart melt and clinch at the same time. "Yeah?"

"You don't need to worry so much about Quinn, okay? You're a great mother to Beth. She loves you and adores you. Trust me, I know. I understand on one level what Beth feels when it comes to stuff like this, and I can promise you all she needs is for you to be there for her. Hold her when she needs it and talk even is she doesn't want to listen."

My heart dropped when I realized what Rachel had said. She understood what it meant to be given up by a mother, and if this is what Rachel went through...

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have dreams like this...about me?"

She paused for a moment before continuing on. "Sometimes, when I missed you I did. Most of them were about you saying you couldn't be my mother."

"Rach –."

"It's fine, mom. It's different now. You've pulled me back into your life, and I'm glad that you want me in it...plus it's fun spoiling Beth."

I laughed. "Rachel, I love you."

"I love you two, mom. You should get some sleep. I'll be back Tuesday, okay?"

"Okay, and you sleep too."

"I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone, walking back into my bedroom. Beth was still asleep and I laid down beside her, on my side so if she woke up, she could see me. I watched her for a while, just sleeping like that. She looked so...wounded. It killed me.

I ran my hand through her hair, sighing. She stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled halfway at me. "Hey."

"It's okay, go back to sleep."

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I can't."

"Why?"

She shook her head again. "I can't tell you."

"Baby you can tell me anything."

She met my eyes, and I swear I saw fear flash through them. "Because I can't stop seeing your face when I close my eyes...from my dream."

"I don't know if I should be offended or worried."

I intended it as sort of a joke, but from the look her face I took it as she didn't think it was very funny. "I'm sorry, baby. What exactly do you see when you close your eyes?"

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. She was crying again. I wiped a few tears she couldn't get. "Please don't make me talk about it, mom."

"We'll have to eventually."

"Can we do it tomorrow?

I sighed. "You're not going to school tomorrow."

"What? I have to go. I have practice. Sectionals are in three weeks."

"You'll be fine. I just want to make sure you don't break down at school. I'd prefer that if you did, then it would be here. Please."

She scowled at me for a second, and then sighed. She flipped over on her side, her back to me. "Fine. I'm to tired to argue with you anyway."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to her. I put my head on her shoulder. "I love you."

She smiled, closing her eyes and scooted even closer to me, taking one of my hands and entwining our fingers together. "I love you too, mom."

I smiled back at her and closed my eyes, waiting for her breathing to slow and I knew she was asleep again.

* * *

_**Shelby's POV**_

I downed the last of my coffee, staring down the hall to my bedroom. I could see in a little, and Beth was still asleep. It was past eleven, and she hardly ever slept in this late. I was starting to get worried.

Placing the cup in the sink I walked into my bed room, sitting down next to her head. She stirred a little, then quickly regained her sleep. I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Beth, baby, you need to get up."

She didn't stir, and I kissed her again, this time more than once. She smiled and her eyes opened. "What are you doing?"

Her voice was scratchy. I sneaked a quick kiss to her forehead. She was warm. "I was waking you. Do you feel alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. My throat hurts a little."

"You're warm."

She shrugged, rubbing her eyes. "I don't feel bad, mom."

I kissed her head again. "Okay. Tell me if you do though, okay?"

She smiled again, looking up at me with those huge, hazel eyes. She looked so much younger than fifteen. She looked like she did last night when she fell asleep in my arms. "I love you."

I nodded, trying to hold back my tears. "I love you too."

She frowned, reaching up to touch my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Yeah."

"You're a terrible liar."

I laughed, sniffling. "That was one act I could never get down."

She laughed with me, then sat up. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"You talk in your sleep, you know."

My eyes snapped up to hers. _Oh God, what did I say?_ "What?"

"You were upset about something. You kept apologizing."

"Oh."

She was watching me, and the next thing I knew she had her arms around me, hugging me. I hugged her back, squeezing hard. She didn't complain. She pulled back, keeping her hands on my arms. "Why did you keep apologizing to me?"

"So you heard that much?"

"I heard a lot."

I met her eyes. She went from looking five to twenty in two seconds flat. This girl was good. "How do you do that?"

"You're avoiding my question, and do what?"

"Look so young then so mature."

She blinked, then smiled. "Well, my mother is Shelby Corcoran. She's a pretty darn good actress. I guess I learned." All seriousness returned to her face. "Now answer my question."

I shrugged looking away from her. "I felt bad, because of what you have to go through with Quinn and what not...I didn't know it was bothering you this much. I was apologizing because I felt like a horrible mother."

She scoffed, and I looked up at her. She had grimace on her face. "You, a horrible mother? Seriously? God, you're crazier than I thought."

I smiled, then nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just...upset last night. I really didn't know this thing with Quinn had upset you so much."

"It's always been there, mom." She was the one to look away, sighing. "I guess there's going a part of me that wonders why she gave me up, and that part is always gonna wonder what it would be like to have her as a mother."

I felt my heart shatter for the third time in two days. She wanted Quinn to be her mother? Was she going to leave?

She turned back to me, and I tried to clear the look of hurt I was sure was on my face. She scooted closer to me, ducking her head to meet my eyes. "But..."

I looked back up at her, nodding. "But?"

"But, there's a bigger part of me that could care less about Quinn, because you're my mom. You're there and I would chose you over her in a heartbeat. I always will, mom. I know you're scared that she'll do something, but I won't let her change me, or what we have. Most of my friends said they'd die to be as close to their mom as I am to you. I don't blame them. You're more than just my mom...you're my best friend."

"You really need to stop growing up."

She smiled, hugging me quickly before turning to cough into her hand. I frowned. "You are getting sick, aren't you?"

She shook her head, clearing her throat. She winced and closed her eyes. Clearly it hurt. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I told you my throat was just hurting."

I stood up off the bed, grabbing a pillow. "Let's go to the living room. We need to talk, and you apparently need to rest."

She didn't argue with me and, with an around around her shoulder, we walked into the living room. I sat her down on the couch, heading off to the kitchen to grab some Tylenol from the cabinet. I handed her two pills and glass of water. She quickly took them both, downing half the glass with them.

I should of known better that she didn't need the pillow. She rested her head on my shoulder, curling up into my side. I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You could of used the pillow. I'm sure it's more comfortable."

She shook her head. "I prefer you."

I flipped through some channels before settling on something. Some kind of Hallmark movie. I was to distracted anyway. Beth's breathing had deepened, and she was coughing more.

"Are you sure you feel okay?"

She hesitated. "Yeah."

I swung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. I kissed her forehead, she warmer than she was before I gave her the medicine. "You're still warm."

She shrugged again. "I'm fine, mommy."

I smiled as she called me mommy. She hasn't since she was little. It was the same reaction I got whenever Rachel called me mom. It never seemed to stop surprising me that I had both of them.

"If you don't feel any better by tomorrow, then I'm taking you to the doctor."

She didn't argue. "Okay."

"You do feel bad. You always argue about the doctors."

She laughed a little, snuggling up to me a little more.

"About last night, Beth."

She groaned, hiding her head in my shirt. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"We need to."

"Can't we just stay like this, mommy? Please?"

"Baby, we're gonna have to talk about it. I need to know what your dream was about."

"I told you. She tried to set you up, and she won."

"You said something about me."

She flinched, although I could tell she was trying to hide it. "No, I don't want to go there."

"Beth."

The way her voice went up an octave told me she was getting upset again. I hated that I had to do this to her, but I needed to know what this dream was about. "It scared me to much okay? And it was just a dream. If that happened in real life...I just can't."

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath, and I heard a sob escape. "You lost me, and I saw it. I saw what it did to you, and it scared me, mom. I hated it. I hated how it felt."

I moved myself on the couch, turning so I could put both arms around her. I placed a few kisses on her temple, rubbing her back. "Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream."

"It felt real." Now she was crying.

"I know, baby. I know. It's okay. I won't let that happen. I promise."

I managed to get her to stop crying for a minute, and she looked so worn out. I didn't understand how she could be so tired.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel good."

I laughed a little, and she scooted down to where her head was in my lap. "I figured that out."

She rubbed her eyes, holding her hand out. I took it and she put my own hand on her forehead. "Your hand is cold...it feels better."

"Do you want me to get you a washcloth?"

She shook her head. "No. Don't move."

"Okay."

After a few seconds her eyes closed and I thought she'd fell asleep. Her hand was still holding mine to her head.

"Mommy?"

"What is it, baby?"

"I love you."

I kissed her cheek. "I love you more."

She smiled a little. "Impossible."

"No, it's not."

"Very impossible then."

"Are you arguing with me?"

"How can I be arguing with you if it's the truth and we both know it?"

I laughed, kissing her cheek again. She smiled again, and a thought popped into my head. "Beth, can I ask you something?"

"Depends...does it involve a guy?"

"No."

"Then yes."

My eye brows pulled together. "Wait, why does a guy have to do with me asking you a question?"

"Because when I was little, and you brought that one guy home...Jake, I think? Anyway you asked me the exact same question before telling me you two were dating."

"I still don't see–."

She waved it off. "It's just an issue I have with any of the guys you date."

I frowned. "What issue?"

"None of them are good enough."

"For what?"

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "You."

I smiled, then it dropped, remembering what I wanted to ask her. "Back to my question. Why don't you complain when I kiss you and whatnot? Most teenagers hate it when their parents do it."

She moved my hand off her forehead, and turned over on her back so she could look up at me. "It doesn't bother me."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Why doesn't it?"

She smiled up at me. "I already told you why. You're more than just my mom. You're my best friend. I don't mind it because it makes me feel safe, and loved."

"Well you are most certainly loved little girl." I poked her nose, making her laugh, which ended in a cough. I hated when she was sick, especially when I found out about her immune system being so vulnerable from her premature birth. Her getting sick most likely meant a week of seeming like she was dieing, and another three days before she's back to herself.

"You're going to the doctor tomorrow."

"Okay, mommy."

"You should go to sleep."

"Can I lay here?"

I smiled down at her. "Yes."

She smiled back, flipping back over on her side. I ran my fingers through her hair until I felt her breath evening out, telling me she had fallen asleep. I hated seeing my baby sick. Either of my girls, really. Even the slightest headache made me worry about them.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I do love you, Beth. So much."

**~~~~~Chapter 5 is here guys! What do you all think of the story line now? Keep in mind, the big chapter is the next one, so stay in tune!~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch:6 **

_**Beth P.O.V.**_

__"Mommy, can we please go home?"

She turned in the seat next to me, smiling sadly at me. "I'm sorry baby. I need to make sure you're okay. You know how it is when you get sick."

I looked around the room before scooting closer to my mother and hiding my face in her shoulder. "Mommy, I'm fine. I'm not that sick anymore. Can we please go home?"

"I'm sorry, baby."

The door opened and the nurse called my name. They led us back to a small room, where we waited for the doctor. I leaned against the wall, covering my mouth when I coughed.

My mother was sitting in a chair, picking at the bottom of her shirt. "I'm sorry you have to be here. If I wasn't so worried about you and your immune system, I'd take you home."

I shrugged, closing my eyes. "There's no point in arguing with you about it."

"I was just saying sorry."

I opened my eyes, hopping off the exam bed. I quickly walked over to my mother and sat in her lap, leaning my face into her neck. "I know. I'm sorry for being so difficult, mommy."

She chuckled, dropping a kiss to my cheek, rocking us back and fourth. "It's okay. You're always like this at the doctors. It's something I'm used to."

I closed my eyes again, holding myself against my mother. God I felt bad. This was the worst I had felt in a while. Freaking health problems. Why couldn't I of just waited until my due date? No, Beth had be different and come into this world early.

The door opened, and my doctor walked in, smiling at us both. "Hello Beth. It's nice to see you again. Although, I had hoped the next time I saw you, it wouldn't be because you were sick."

I nodded, closing my eyes. My forehead was pressed into my mother's neck, and I wasn't about to move. I was comfortable, and they'd have to pry me away from her probably. I listened quietly as my mother explained what was wrong with me, and after a few seconds of talking, the doctor cleared her throat, and I heard rustling in the background.

"Can you turn for me, Beth? I want to look at your throat."

I opened my eyes, turning my head slightly so the doctor could look at me. The faster we went, the less time I had to be here.

I leaned back into my mother has the doctor examined every inch of my head. I swear...everyone needs to calm down about me and my immune system. You would of thought they all were worried I was gonna die! Which, I guess, if I did contract certain illnesses, I could...but that's not the point. Everyone was just being way over protective, I felt horrible, and all I wanted to do was go home and lay down with my mother.

The doctor stood up, tossing a few things in the garbage and turning to mom. "Alright. Judging by her throat, and the way she sounds, I'd say it's just a sinus infection. With her immune system being so week, I want her to stay out of school this week and at least until Wednesday of next week. I'll get her some antibiotics and you two can be on your way."

I sighed when the doctor left, turning my head back into my mother's neck. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I hate the doctors."

She laughed a little, rubbing my back with one hand and holding me in place with the other. "I know, baby. I love you."

My mom's humming woke me, and I opened my eyes. She wasn't on the couch with me. I sat up, turning around 360 degrees to find her. She had her back to me, sitting at her desk, reading something on her laptop. I smiled and walked over to her, kissing her cheek.

She turned slightly, smiling at me. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

I shrugged, putting her arms around her neck and my head on top of hers. "A little. My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"You slept for five hours."

I felt my mouth drop open. "Really?"

She squeezed my arms. "Yeah. I was starting to get worried about you. Then you snored and I knew you were alright."

I frowned. "I don't snore."

"Yes you do."

I smiled, breathing in her scent. It was always so comforting. She smelt like vanilla, the sweetest thing I could think of. I noticed she was focusing on her computer, reading an email. I didn't recognize the address.

"What are you doing?"

It must of finally snapped in her head that I could see her computer, because she snapped the laptop closed and squeezed my arms again. "Nothing. I was just reading an email. Nothing important."

There was a knock on the door, and I unwrapped my arms from around my mother so she could answer it, making a mental to yell at whoever it was at the door later. I was quite content with it just being me and my mom today. I plopped down on the couch, sighing.

When the door opened I could instantly feel the tension in the room. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing my mother death staring our visitor. I felt like throwing up.

Mom's hand were shaking, and I knew it was only a matter of time before she went over the edge. "Leave, now."

Quinn stared at my mother. "No. Beth wasn't at school today. I was worried about her. Blake said she was sick. I know about the whole immune system being weak because she was born earlier than she was supposed to be. I wanted to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine, now leave." The edginess in my mother's voice sent chills down my spine. I walked up to her, taking her arm off the door.

"Mom, stop it. It's okay."

She moved herself in front of me. "No, it's not. Go sit back down."

"Shelby–."

I turned my eyes to Quinn, almost afraid of what I might see. My last memory of her was that look of pure evil from my dream. I met her eyes. "You need to leave, Quinn. I'm fine."

"I know how it is when you get sick. You probably need to go to the doctor, if you haven't already."

I clenched my jaw. She was _not_ my mother. "Just go."

"Why didn't you take her today?" The look she gave my mother was filled with so much hate, even I flinched a little. Could she honesty hate my mom that much for adopting me?

Mom inched closer to her, and it took every ounce of strength I had to keep her hands with me. "I swear if you don't leave I'll call the police. I have the right to stop you from seeing her, and so help me, I will."

"You're not her mo–."

Before she could even finish the sentence, it was like something inside of me snapped, and whatever fear I had felt earlier was replaced by something else. Anger. Rage. Something like that. I took a step forward, standing with Quinn, face to face. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

This time it was mom who was trying to pull me back. I could of slapped Quinn, if mom didn't have my hands and was pulling me into the house. I struggled against her for a second. "Just leave! Don't you see what you're doing to us?! If you loved me then you would leave and NEVER both any of us again, so just go Quinn!"

Mom didn't say anything, but she kept an arm around my waist, just in case. I stopped fighting, but she still wouldn't let me go. I blinked a few times, staring at Quinn who was frowning at me. "She has you so wrapped up, doesn't she? She has you so brainwashed that you can't even see that what I can give you is ten times freaking better than what she can. I am your mom. Shelby isn't! Why can't you see that, Beth?!"

I lurched forward, freeing my hands from my mother. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! You always ruin everything! Get out of my house!"

Without another word, I slammed the door, a little harder than I intended. I rubbed my temples. "My headache is back."

I heard my voice crack at the end, and I tried not to bust out in tears. I had forgotten about mom and quickly looked up at her. She was staring down at the floor, and I could tell she was upset.

My throat tightened. "Mom?"

Her eyes caught me, holding on for a second, then dropped back to the floor. "She's kinda right, you know."

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right. There are a lot of things I can't give you that she can."

"I don't want her." I wanted to bust out in tears now. Why was she saying this? Did I do something wrong? Did she not want me anymore?

"I know, but she's not going to stop, Beth,"

I shook my head. A few tears sprang from my eyes. "I don't care. I'll fight."

"No, you won't. She'll only try harder."

"What are you saying? Are you...you're just...gonna hand me over?"

My mother's head snapped up. "No, that's not what I meant."

Anger coursed through my veins, making my blood turn hot and pain pumped through me every time my heart would beat. Quin always ruins things. Always. And she had done it now. I wanted to hit something. Anything.

I turned and felt my hand hit squarely in the center of the door. I heard a crack, and I held my hand close to my chest, fighting to say every name under the sun.

"Damn it!"

"Beth!" Mom moved over to look at me, and I could see tears running down her face. I flinched when she made me move my fingers. I felt my own tears come, from pain and from fear. What had my mother meant about Quinn being right?

"I think you broke your knuckles."

I pulled my hand out of hers, not wanting her to touch me anymore. "Don't touch me."

I moved around her and pulled out an ice pack from the freezer, breathing deeply so I could stop myself from crying.

"Beth, baby, please–."

I turned to face her, seeing that we were both crying now. "Don't. Just stop. You keep giving me whiplash. I don't know what you want anymore. If you want me to leave then fine, I'll leave. okay? Just don't touch me."

She reached for me and I took a step back. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?!" I hadn't meant for me to raise my voice, but I was angry and hurt.

When she didn't say anything, I shook my head. "Would you please take me to the hospital now?"

Without a word, I walked out of the house, with her following me.

The ride to the hospital was too long. My hand was killing me, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My heart hurt worse though. I didn't bother looking over at my mom. There was no use in it. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Beth?"

I cried a little more, shaking my head, which was against the window, and I scooted as far away from her as I could. "Don't talk to me."

"Beth, please. Let me explain."

I shook my head again, letting out a sob. "Please, just don't Shelby."

I froze the instant I said her name, which I knew had to hurt her. I stole a quick glance at her, seeing her face pale, and her tears had returned. "Mom, I didn't–."

She held up a hand. "Drop it."

I turned back around closing my mouth to keep from screaming.

By the time we got to the hospital, I had managed to stop crying. My hand was now twice the size it normally was and had turned a horrible blackish blue around my knuckles. We sat in the waiting room, and it was only us. I held my hand to my chest, trying not to look at my mother. I did eventually, and her face was completely away from me.

"Mom?"

She didn't turn to look at me.

"Mom."

"What?" The hurt in her voice broke me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you–."

"Not here, Beth."

"Yes ma'am."

After a few more minutes a nurse called my name and I stood up, following her and my mother.

The doctor walked in a few seconds later, smiling at us both. My mother and I had managed to get far away from each other. Each taking a side of the room. "So what happened with you, Beth?"

The doctor's mood annoyed me. I didn't like that he was so happy. "I punched our door."

"Why did you punch the door?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was mad."

"I see. Can I look at your hand?"

I hesitated, looking over at my mother. She closed the distance between us, pulling me close to her. "It's okay, Beth. Let him look at your hand."

She squeezed my left arm, I turned my face into her shirt, and held my hand out.

The doctor squeezed my hand. "Does that hurt."

I yelped, pulling my hand back. My mother held me in place, rubbing my back, her head on top of mine. I could feel her tears drop in my hair.

I felt more tears spill from my own eyes. "Yes, that freaking hurt you idiot!"

My mother swatted my thigh. "Elizabeth Corcoran!"

I cried more, turning myself into her more. "Sorry."

"I'll run a few x-rays. I think you might of broke something."

When he left the room my mother started to pull away from me. I bunched up her jacket sleeve in my hand. "Please."

She sighed, going back to her original position. I tried not to cry, but it was a failed attempt. She started to rub my back again, which only seemed to make it worse. I had hurt her, and I knew it.

"Is it hurting that bad?"

I nodded.

"Do you want me to ask for some medicine?"

I shook my head. "You can't stop this from hurting."

"Sweetie, I'm sure some pain killers would help."

"No, my hand doesn't bother me."

She paused. "Oh."

"I'm really sorry, mom."

She didn't say anything and the x ray lady walked in. "Would you come with me, Beth?"

I slowly moved out from my mother's grasp, wiping at my face. I followed the nurse outside the room, right as my mother's phone started ringing, but I tried to concentrate on the floor as the nurse led me down the hall to the x ray room, where I was asked to place my hand in so many directions, I had lost count after five.

"Are you okay?"

I hadn't expected the nurse to say anything to me. "What?"

"You seem upset. Are you okay?"

I started to nod, but shook my head. "No, I'm not."

"Your hand will get better,"

"But my mother won't."

"Excuse me?"

I bit my lip to keep from crying. "Nothing."

"That was your mother in there?"

I nodded.

"She's pretty."

I smiled sadly. "I know."

"So, what went down with you two?" She turned my hand another way.

"I called her Shelby, instead of mom."

"So?"

"I'm adopted, and my mom's afraid I'll want to go live with my biological mother. When I called her Shelby, I broke something I'm not sure I'll be able to fix."

"Do you love her?"

I pulled my eyebrows together. "What?"

"Your mom. Do you love her?"

What kind of question was that? "Of course I do."

"Then tell her."

"I don't think that will help right now. I hurt her."

With a small smile, the lady turned the machine off. "Sometimes I love you is the best thing for a mom to hear when it comes to their child. It may not seem like it now, but she needs to hear it. You're all done."

I thought about what she said, and as I walked back to the room, I still didn't know if it would help. I knew I had struck something I shouldn't of. I knew my mother might not ever be able to love me again. But she was my mom, right? We'd been through tough times together. She said she's always love me, so why was I doubting her now?

I caught my mother's eyes for a second, and walked over to her, putting my good hand on the side of her face. "I love you, mom."

Before she could reply, my annoying doctor came back in, carrying a packet of things under his arm. "Well, looks like you cracked your hand all they way down. I'd hate to make you mad if you can crack your entire hand by punching the door. I'm gonna put a cast on, and it'll come off in about six weeks, okay? I hope you don't mind the color. Purple is all we had left."

"Okay."

I paid no attention to what the doctor did to me. I kept my eyes on my mother, and she kept her eyes on me. The silent staring match we had ended faster that we thought.

"There you go, kiddo. Mom, here's her pain killers. I'll get everything ready for you to go."

Mom stood up, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

I turned my hand over and over, examining it. My cast went from my finger to my forearm. "Well, at least it's purple."

_**Shelby P.O.V.**_

I wanted to do nothing more than run to her, to hold her. I had to explain what I meant.

Beth swung, her hand neatly hitting the middle of the door. I heard a loud crack as she held it against her chest. She was crying, and I panicked.

"Beth!"

I took her hand in mine, seeing the white shards of her knuckles all over the place. They were probably broken.

"I think you broke your knuckles."

She pulled away from me, tears in her eyes. "Don't touch me."

That hit me hard and I felt a few tears drop down my face.

She walked around me, pulling something from the freezer. I didn't realize it was an ice pack until she moved a little closer to me.

"Beth, baby, please–."

The look that came across her face made me stop. She was scared. "Don't. Just stop. You keep giving my whiplash. I don't know what you want anymore. If you want me to leave, then fine, I'll leave, okay? Just don't touch me."

"That's not what I meant." No, this wasn't what I meant. No. Dear lord, no.

"Then what is it?!"

I heard her voice raise, and I tried to stop crying. _Please don't let this happen. I can't lose her._ I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.

"Will you please take me to the hospital now?"

Without a word she was out the door, and I followed her.

Neither of us said anything during the drive. I knew she was hurting. Not just in her hand.

"Beth?"

She was scooted against the car door, and I could hear her crying. "Don't talk to me."

My heart broke. I needed to explain. "Beth, please, let me explain."

"Please, just don't Shelby."

I had to stop myself from hitting the break. My world shattered. She called me Shelby. Oh God, what have I done? No. No, this can't be happened. This is a dream. A bad dream.

_Wake up Shelby! Please, wake up!_

Beth's breath caught, and she automatically turned in her seat to face me, tears running down her cheeks more frequently now. "Mom I didn't–."

I put my hand up. "Drop it."

She didn't another word to me, until we got to the hospital and were waiting. I felt like nothing mattered anymore. My baby hated me, and for the first time had called me Shelby instead of mom, and it hurt so much. I couldn't let her see me like this.

"Mom?"

Say something Shelby...

"Mom."

"What?" I hadn't meant to sound like I did, but I was hurt. She was hurt. For the first time I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you–."

_Not at the hospital, baby, please don't make me do this. _"Not here, Beth."

"Yes ma'am."

I held back more tears, and silently thanked God that the nurse called her back.

I waited while the x ray tech came and got her, and my phone rang the instant they made it out the door. I picked up when I realized it was my lawyer's number.

"Danny?"

_"Hi, Shelby. I need you to listen to me, alright?"_

My heart rate quickened. I knew that tone of voice. "Okay."

_"I got a call about an hour ago Shelby, from Quinn's lawyer..."_

And my world crashed down further.

I was right. She had broken her knuckles, but managed to crack her hand all the way down to her wrist. If Quinn hadn't of come over...she wouldn't be hurt. If I hadn't said what I did...she wouldn't be hurt.

I looked down at my phone, replaying what my lawyer had just told me while Beth was getting her cast put on. Quinn saw us leave the apartment. She reported that I'd done something to make Beth hurt herself...a social worker was coming tomorrow.

I was gonna lose her.

"Well, at least it's purple."

Beth's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I tried to smile, but I kept beating myself up. I really was a horrible mother. I made her cause harm to herself. How did you live with that?

I looked up at my baby, realizing I hadn't say much to her. She probably thought I was angry. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lose her this way. I needed to be able to tell her that I loved her, and I would fight this. I just didn't know how...

"I'm sorry I called you Shelby."

I met her eyes. "It's fine, sweetheart."

"No, it's not."

I shook my head. "Beth, please. This is not the time or place to be discussing this with you. We'll talk later."

She hung her head, and I wanted to hug her. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch:7**

_**Beth P.O.V.**_

The car ride home was just as bad as the ride there. Mom wasn't speaking to me, and I didn't know what to say to her either. I had to figure a way to apologize to her. I crossed the line, calling her Shelby like I did. I knew that had to hurt her.

"When we get home, I need you to go straight to your room."

I didn't argue with her, though I wanted to beg for her to let me stay up so I could apologize to her. I had to. God knows I wouldn't be sleeping tonight anyway. The constant throbbing of my hand was bound to keep me awake.

"Mom, I–."

"Don't Beth."

She pulled into the driveway and I sighed, turning to her. "No, mom, please. Listen."

She shook her head, turning to look out her side of the car. "I don't want to talk right now. I just want you to go to bed."

"But mom."

"No Beth. Go upstairs. Now."

I threw my hands up, regretting it when my wrist throbbed. "Why are being like this?"

My question caught her off guard. I never argued with her. Especially when she was as angry as she seemed to be now. "Please, just go upstairs."

"Mommy, please just listen to me–. "

"Your social worker is coming over tomorrow. Apparently Quinn saw us leave. She reported me to CPS, Beth."

My breath caught in my throat. CPS? That would mean...I felt my heart drop. "What? No. No, she can't. They'll take me...mom!"

"Beth, please go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

I could hear the way her voice was getting. She was upset. I could see why. My worst nightmare was coming true.

I slowly got out of the car, walking up to the front porch steps. I looked over my shoulder at my mom. She had her head against the steering wheel. I couldn't see her face, but it didn't require a great amount of brains to figure out she was crying.

I was gonna lose my mother, and that was when I fell to my knees at the door. I caught myself with my good hand, trying not to hit the cast. I felt my body go limp, and my head hit the door with a thump. I would of screamed, but I knew our neighbors would of called the cops about it. I let myself cry for a minute but stopped when I heard the other car door slam. My mother didn't need to see me like this. I stumbled, trying to get up. It didn't work very well. I let out a annoyed groan. I couldn't move in this cast. I couldn't get up. I hit the door with my good hand, beating it. "It's not fair! It's...it's not...fair."

I felt a hand on my back, and I tried to stop crying.

"Beth."

I shook my head, resting it against the door. "Please, will you listen to me? This might be my last chance to tell you."

"Okay. Can we at least go inside?"

I nodded, letting her help me up. I felt so numb. I felt...odd. I hated it. I didn't want to leave. This was my home.

She sat me down on her bed, wiping a few tears from my cheeks. That only made it worse though. This might be my last night with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you Shelby. I swear. I know I crossed the line and I hurt you and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

I felt her arms go around me, and I closed my eyes. Please God, please. Don't let this be happening.

"I know you didn't meant to, baby. It's okay. I forgive you."

She started to rock me, and I didn't open my eyes. No tears were coming this way. "No, it's not. I'm so sorry. I screwed everything up. I never should of asked you to let me to McKinley. I should of just let you home schooled me. Everything would have been okay. I would still..." I trailed off. I wasn't even able to say it.

"You didn't screw anything up, Beth. I knew we were gonna have to face her, and I'm so sorry that all this has to happen. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you with me. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. It'll be okay."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, resorting to something I only did when I really needed her. I laid my head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. It was the only thing that could help now.

"Will you try and sleep?"

I shook my head. "No. I want to say up with you."

"Oh baby. You need to sleep. Your medicine will start to work in little while. It's gonna make you sleepy."

I shook my head, but I knew she was right. My eyes were already starting to droop. "No."

"Beth, please."

I held my breath, trying to fight off the urge to start crying again.

"Okay."

She kissed my head, and some silent tears ran down my face.

A few moments had passed, and I could feel my senses getting foggy. My medicine was kicking in, and instead of my eyes drooping, they were now closing. I couldn't fight to keep them open. Exaustion and meds are a deadly combo. "Mom?"

She ran her fingers through my hair, which wasn't helping me trying to stay awake. She's slick. She knows it'll make me sleepy. "Hmm?"

I yawned, trying to fight it off long enough to ask her my question. "Will you sleep with me tonight? Please?"

Even my eyes were closed, I knew she had smiled when she answered. I also knew that she was crying, judging by the way her voice cracked at the end. "Yes, baby."

It didn't take long before I was out. Not with the constant beating of my mother's heart, her running her fingers through my hair, and humming slightly. I didn't dream that night. I just slept, right there on my mother's chest, listening to the sound of her heart beat.

* * *

"Baby, you need to wake up now."

I opened my eyes, staring up at my mom. From the look of her face, she didn't sleep very much last night. I don't think she has all week.

"What day is it?"

She smiled at me, pain in her eyes. I knew what day it was. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. "It's Sunday."

I shook my head. "No."

She nodded, trying not to cry. "Rachel will be here in any minute to get you. You need to get ready, okay?"

I shook my head again. I was prepared to fight. "No. I'm not leaving."

"Baby you don't have another choice. I have to fight this, and right now, they won't you stay here. Please."

"No. I don't wanna leave you. Please, mommy."

She closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair. "Beth, listen to me," She put her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. "It's gonna be okay. You'll be a mile away, with Rachel. I'll call you every morning and every night, okay?"

My eyes never left hers, and I felt my heart drop. "But I won't be able to see you, will I?"

She paused. "No, you won't."

"It's not fair. You didn't do anything." I sat up, shaking my head. I would cry, but I don't think I have anymore tears left. Not after this week.

"I know, baby. It's just something we're gonna have to go through, okay? I promise I'm gonna try to beat this."

There was a knock at the bed room door. We both looked up to see Rachel standing in the door way. She smiled sadly. "Hey."

Mom cleared her throat, turning to look at Rach. "Is the social worker here?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Mom looked back to me. "Okay. You need to go get dressed, Beth. We'll wait for you in the living room, okay?"

I nodded, waiting until they left. I tried to take as much time as I could getting dressed, careful of how I swung my hand. It didn't matter how slow I was, I wouldn't stop shaking.

My worst nightmare was coming true. Explaining what really happened about my hand thing, CPS thought it's wasn't healthy for me to be in this situation. I was gonna live with Rachel downtown until they got it all worked out. They gave me a week to get ready. It seemed like hours.

I walked into the living room, staring at the floor. My suit case was sitting by the door. Rachel was saying something to mom in the kitchen. One of the social workers from the other night was talking with them as well.

I quickly moved closer to mom, wrapping my arms around her waist. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to, to keep her safe from anything. They told me right now, the best thing I could do was leave. I had to do this. For her.

"So, as I was saying. You're allowed to call as much as you want, but you won't be allowed to actually make physical contact with her unless it's on a designated visiting time, which is planned for next Saturday. Until then, you both will resume your normal lives. Shelby, you continue to work at McKinley where Beth will continue at school. There, you may see each other and say hello, but noting more. Someone will be there to make sure that stays in line as well. As for Quinn, the exact same instructions are still in place. Since she is not Beth's legal guardian, then she will have no contact with either of you at all. That's why Beth will be staying with Rachel. It's precaution that the child in question stay with a family member, no matter who made the call. Other than that, I think we're done. Do you have any questions?"

No one said anything, but I felt mom put her arms around me.

"Alright then. Beth, Rachel, it's time to go."

I squeezed my mom even harder. She scooted me over to one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She sat on her knees in front of me, keeping my hands in hers. "You have to leave now."

I nodded. "I know."

"Will you be good for Rach?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

"I'll call you every chance I get. You'll see me at school. It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

I shook my head. "No, it's not okay. This isn't fair. She doesn't deserve to win, mom."

Mom had managed to scoot closer to me, and she started to fool with a piece of hair that wouldn't say in place. "I know, baby. It's okay. I'll win this. I promise."

I nodded. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She pulled me into a hug. Neither one of us really wanted to let go. But someone had to. Might as well be me. She stood me up, wiping some tears off her face. With my good hand, I intertwined my fingers through hers, putting my head in her side. I felt a few tears streak my face, surprising me. I didn't think I had anymore left.

At the door she pulled me off of her, handing Rachel my bags to put in her car. She hugged me quickly. "Be good, okay? I'll see you soon."

She tried to wipe the tears off my face, and I nodded. "Okay. I will."

"I love you, Beth. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

I nodded again, not knowing what else to do. "I love you too."

"Let's go Beth." The social worker finally pulled me from her, and I ran to Rachel, who was waiting for me at the car.

It wasn't the same, but having Rachel made it okay, in a way. When I buckled myself in the car, I looked over through the drivers window. Quinn was standing down the road, watching. I wanted to get out and beat the snot out of her.

The officer I talked to the other night walked over to me. "Hey, you'll be okay. Your mother is a good woman. Any judge would be crazy to not let you stay with her. I've already talked to her, and I'm gonna give CPS a little saying on your behalf. Tell how close you two are. How much you love each other. Don't worry."

I nodded, smiling through my tears at him. "I know she is. Would you do me a favor, please?"

He smiled. "Of course I will."

I motioned for him to come closer, and I whispered something in his ear. "Don't let anything happen to my mom, okay? That chick there, down the street. She's the one doing all of this. I don't know if she'd try anything, but please, keep her away from my mom. Please."

He nodded, looking down the street at Quinn before looking back at me. "Give me a second, okay?"

I nodded, waiting for him to come back and for Rachel to be done talking. The officer came back, smiling. "Good news, Beth. I talked to CPS, and I have a shift out here every night to make sure nothing happens to your mom. We won't let that happen."

I smiled up at him. "Okay. Thank you. For everything."

He handed me a small piece of paper. "You're welcome. It's my number. If you have any questions or need to talk, I'm here. If you get any trouble out of anyone, don't hesitate to call."

I nodded, putting the piece of paper in my pocket. Rachel slid into the drivers seat, and my mother met me at the passenger door. I looked up at her, and she bent down.

"We'll be okay, baby."

She smiled, cupping one of my cheeks in her hand. I leaned into it, wanting to have as much of her as I could get before we left. "I really do love you, mom."

"I love you too. Be good."

She kissed my forehead before letting us go. She waved from the driveway as we slowly moved down the road, tears running down her face. I slid down in my seat, wiping my own tears away.

* * *

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

I nodded, looking down at the floor when she walked up to me. I cleared my throat, shoving my books in my locker then closing it. "Yeah. Been pretty hectic at home."

Jordan linked her arm with me. "I know. It'll be okay though. Your mom will get you back. I know she will."

I smiled a little. I'm glad I had a few people on my side. I just have to keep the faith. It's only been three days. But mom hasn't been at school, and she hasn't said much during our phone calls. I missed her.

"Ladies. I'm glad I caught you. Today, during class you'll be asked to do a song. It can be whatever song you like."

I jumped. "Mom."

"Beth." She nodded, standing a few feet away from my locker. She looks like she hasn't slept for a few days. I don't blame her. I haven't either.

"You haven't been at school all week. Are you okay?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, I'm not okay. I haven't slept in a while, and you look like you haven't either."

I nodded, looking behind her. A lady was standing a few steps behind her. She smiled at me. She was the social worker that would follow us around all day. "I haven't."

"You need to sleep."

I shrugged, drawing a pattern with my foot on the tile. "I can't."

I wanted so much to hug her, but I knew I couldn't. Not now anyway. I had to wait until Saturday. I didn't want to chance not getting to see her everyday at school. It was better to be tortured by not being able to touch her and at least see her everyday, than to not see her at all.

"Well, like I said. You both have an assignment due by third block. I expect some work out of you two. I'll see you guys later."

She walked past us, and I sighed. "Mom?"

She stopped, turning on her heel. "Yeah?"

"I miss you."

She nodded. "I miss you too. Now go to class before you're late."

"Yes ma'am."

Blake came walking down the hall, Katie on his arm. I shook my head, staring back down at the floor. Jordan rubbed my shoulder, and I turned the opposite direction of them all.

I knew what song I wanted to do.

I was anxious throughout all of fourth block. I wanted to get to music class. I wanted to see mom. I needed to see her.

The bell rang and I flung Jordan out of her seat.

A voice drifted to me, from behind and I stopped, releasing Jordan out of fear that I might hurt her. "Excited to see your mom?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to look Katie square in the eyes. "Shut the hell up."

She snared at me. "Oh. I hit another nerve, didn't I Corcoran? Or is that even your name anymore? I don't think mommy will let you keep it once she gives up on you. How does it feel to be unwanted? Unloved? Looks like my mother's plan to break your perfect family up is working."

Before I could think my left hand reached out and I smacked her, hard. And it hurt, because my hand stung. She stumbled back a few steps clutching her cheeks with her hands. I started towards to her, to finish what I started, but a hand rested on my shoulder, stopping me from going after her again. I looked up at the social worker, and she smiled. "Come walk with me, Beth. I need to explain something to you."

I nodded, putting my hand down. I gave my back pack to Jordan, who said she'd meet in fifth. When she was out of ear shot the social worker laughed a little. "Well, that was a surprising turn of events."

"What are you talking about?"

"You slapping Quinn Fabray's daughter."

I sighed. "You should of heard what she said. Then you'd understand."

"I heard what she said. Which is why I said it was a surprising turn on events. This weighs on your guys' side even more. I honestly think you and your mother have a shot of winning."

I died a little. "Really?"

"Yeah, now get to class before you're late. Tell you mother I wish to speak with her after school about this, okay?"

A little ray of hope filled me, and it took everything in me not to run there at that moment. "I can talk to her?"

The lady smiled. "Yes. Just tell her what I said."

I nodded, turning down the hall. I practically ran to the music room. Passing up Jordan, and Blake, even Katie. I didn't care. I needed to see her.

I rounded the corner, speeding into the music room. I almost slid, but caught myself. "Mom!"

She walked out of her office, worry clearly written on her face. "What? Are you okay? You shouldn't be running, Beth."

"I don't care. I just talked to the social worker lady after I slapped Katie and–."

Her eyes widened."You slapped Katie?! Beth, you know that's wrong!"

I nodded, taking a few steps closer to her. "I know, but I had a good reason to. She was talking about how Quinn set you up, to get me away from you. The social worker heard it all. She said it weighed on our side. That we had a pretty good shot at winning."

She stepped back. "Really?"

I nodded, taking a few more steps towards her. "She said she wanted to talk to you after school."

She closed the distance between us, putting a hand on my face. She was fixing to say something, but the bell rang and she quickly let go of my face. "Go sit down, sweetheart."

I nodded, walking to my chair. It took her a few minutes, but she started class. I paid no attention to her at first. I was to busy watching. Blake had moved from the top part of the class room, to the bottom. He had one arm over Katie, legs, whispering something in her ear. She instantly giggled, and I made a gagging sound. Louder than I had meant it. I quickly fixed my posture, writing something down in my notebook as everyone looked around the room. Katie's eyes flashed up to me and I told myself not to smile, and I succeeded.

"I gave an assignment this morning to two of the students in here. Those two will do theirs today and class, but everyone else needs a song picked out tomorrow. Jordan, would you please go first?"

I watched as she stood up, doing her song. After it was over I gave her a loud round of applause which my other friends joined in on. We sounded like we just won a football game.

"Thank you, Jordan. That's was wonderful."

My mother ushered her back to her seat. She seemed eager about something.

"Beth, your turn."

I nodded once at her, gracefully jumping off the side of the raised seats. She frowned at me. Right. No physical strain until the cast was off. I glanced up as I walked by the door, where the social worker was watching, leaning against the door frame. I smiled at her, which she instantly returned.

I plugged in my iPod and quickly looked over to Blake. He was staring at me, and I tried not to seem so nervous. Apparently my mother noticed him looking at me, because she walked over, acting like she was reaching for something on the table next to the speakers. "Did you guys break up?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes, Miss Corcoran. I got it." I had always called her that, and I needed an excuse to make it seem like she wasn't talking to me about it. I didn't want to ruin our chances.

I waited until the music started playing before turning to the class and clearing my throat.

If there was one thing my mother and Rachel taught me, it was that the best way to express yourself and say what you can't say is music. Before I didn't understand, but at this moment, standing here while my world was falling apart. I understood exactly.

_I don't know. _

_Just where I'm going. _

_And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming. _

_And the air is cold. And I'm not the same anymore. _

_I've been running in your directions, _

_For too long now. _

_Lost my own reflection. _

_And I can't look down, _

_If you're not there to catch me when I fall. _

I sat on the empty stool, staring at the wall behind everyone.

_If this is the moment, _

_I stand here on my own._

_If this my right of passage,_

_That somehow lead me home._

_I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave. _

_If this is the last chance, _

_Before we say goodbye. _

_At least it's the first day of the_

_Rest of my life. _

_I can't be afraid, _

_'Cause it's my turn to be brave._

I was aware of the eyes that were watching me. Two pairs in particular. I caught gazes with Blake for a second, deciding that this verse of the song was for him.

_All along, all I ever wanted, _

_Was to be the light, _

_When your life was daunghting._

_But I can't see my mine, _

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away. _

_Well, who's to blame?_

_Are we making the right choices._

_'Cause we can't be sure, _

_If we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door, _

_Even though we are so desperate to stay. _

I turned my eyes back to the group, and smiled at them, my group of friends who were watching me with worried eyes. I had to let them all know that I was okay. That I would be okay.

And for one second, I met my mother's eyes, to let her know that I would be brave. Always.

_If this is the moment, _

_I stand here on my own. _

_If this is my right of passage, _

_That somehow leads me home. _

_I might be afraid, _

_But it's my turn to be brave. _

_If this is the last chance, _

_Before we say goodbye. _

_At least it's the first day, _

_Of the rest of my life. _

_I can't be afraid,_

_It's my turn to be brave. _

I let Idina sing the bridge, smiling at her voice, and joined in on the last chorus, still smiling to myself.

As hard as things seemed right now, I was brave.

And this was my message to everyone, to let them know that I would always be brave.

And that I, Elizabeth Corcoran, was _not_ giving up.

* * *

**~~~~~~So, here's chapter 7 guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been through a break up, I've had AP tests, and EOC's, make up work, FFA officer meetings, plus finals to worry about, but I only have two weeks left until school's out, and then it's summer break before I go back for SENIOR YEAR! YAY! And I'll be posting more later. Let me know what you all think! Love you guys!~~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch:9**

I opened the window, trying not to make any sounds. Stupid thing was way too old. I glanced back at Rachel, who was asleep on the couch. My little bed on the love seat was made, with a note explaining why I'd be gone if she woke up before I got back.

It had been a week since they told us we had a good chance of winning. And I had yet to be allowed any contact with her. It was slowly killing me...

I tossed my bag out first, then swung my legs over. I tried to move so I wouldn't hit my hand, which seemed to still hurt two weeks after I broke it. I tossed my bag over the side and jumped down, clutching my right hand to my chest just in case. When I was out and not wobbly, I closed the window back carefully, taking off down the street.

It took me a total of thirty minutes to get there, and I smiled as I saw the cop car outside the house. Henry had kept his promise. He had been watching over mom. He needed a raise...

He got out when he saw me coming. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled nervously up at him, hoping he wouldn't ruin my plan. "I'm sorry, Henry. I know I'm breaking the rules, but please, I need to see her."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Okay, but don't tell anyone about it, and I won't tell. This could get me fired."

I nodded, giving him a quick hug and moved around him. Please let her still be up. I glanced through the window, finding my secret space where I could see perfectly in the living room. She sat on the couch, staring at the TV. I didn't know what was on, but I knew she wasn't watching it. She quickly wiped at her face, and I just noticed she was crying.

I pulled out my phone, sending her a text.

_~Hey.~_

I waited until she moved to reach for her phone. A small smile stretched her face.

_~Hi, baby. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?~_

_ ~Can't. I'm too sad to sleep.~_

_ ~Oh. I'm sorry.~_

_ ~It's not your fault, mom. It's mine. You can't sleep either?~_

_ ~How did you know I wasn't asleep?~_

I took a deep breath, reached over and knocked on the door. She glanced up, then back down at her phone.

_~Give me a second, okay?~_

She stood up, walking over to the door. I heard it unlock and reached for the door handle myself, pushing it open before she could. I moved in quickly, pushing her back a little with my good hand and closing the door at the same time with my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

I ignored her, locking the door and looking out the window to make sure no on had saw me. Henry gave me a thumbs up, and I knew I was okay. I actually got away with it! I actually made it home! No way!

I turned to face my mother, who was staring at me with disbelief. "What are you doing here, Beth? This could get us into trouble."

"I couldn't wait any longer, mom. I miss you."

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent. God I missed the way she smelled.

It took a second, but she hugged me back. "I missed you too."

We stayed that way for a few minutes, and even after we pulled apart I wanted to hug her again.

"Why did you come here?"

I sat down on the couch, grabbing the blanket she was curled up in before I got here. I wrapped myself in it, smelling the familiar, safe smell of home. "I needed to see you. It was killing me, mom. I didn't...I couldn't talk to you at school...and you didn't say much when you called. I just...I really needed to see you."

She sat down on the couch next to me, brushing some hair out of my eyes. "You shouldn't of come here, baby. They'll figure it out somehow."

I shook my head. "I don't care. I needed to come home."

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled me into another hug, and I found myself in her lap a few seconds later. "Right now, I don't really care either. I've missed you so much."

I kept my arms around her neck, keeping her close to me. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

After a few minutes I positioned myself between her legs, with my head on her chest. She was playing with the strings on my jacket, and an arm protectively around my waist. I smiled to myself.

"Are you gonna make me leave soon?"

She stopped playing with the string, letting it fall back down. "No, I won't make you. It won't play in my favor very much, but I don't really want you to go."

I swallowed back tears. "I don't want to leave either."

She kissed the top of my head, squeezing me. "I know baby."

"Are you mad that I came over?"

She shook her head, holding onto her other hand so she had both arms around me now. "No, I'm not mad. It scares me what they might do, but I'm just glad I get to see you."

I tried to swallow the lump in the back of my throat. "Please don't make me go back."

"I don't think we have a choice, sweetheart." Her voice was barely a whisper, and I could hear the tears in it. I shook my head, snuggling closer to her.

"They said it wouldn't have to take this long."

"I know. I hate it. I hate not having you here."

I rubbed my eyes, fighting back sleep.

"Go to sleep, baby. It's okay. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" I didn't care how childish it might seem, I wanted my mom.

She kissed my forehead. "I promise, now go to sleep."

I waited a few more seconds until she started to hum and I felt my eyes getting heavier. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard her stop humming. I looked up, and started smiling. She was already asleep.

I moved myself out of her arms, pushing her over a bit and grabbed the blanket I was covered with. I snuggled up next to her, putting her arm around me and covering us both with the blanket. I smiled, letting myself fall asleep with her.

* * *

A loud knocking on the door woke both of us at the same time. I yawned just as mom pushed me off of her. I sat up, blinking. I looked around not remembering where I was. I wasn't expecting to see my home, and realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Home.

"Crap! I stayed here all night!"

I guess the realization hit mom too, because she stopped at the door. She looked through the peep hole, mumbling something under her breath, then motioned for me to stand next to her. She opened the door, and I felt my heart drop when Ms. Taylor walked in, Quinn behind her, and finally Rachel was last. Rachel had her arms around me before I could breath. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

I nodded, hugging Rachel back but pulling myself away from her as I scooted closer to my mom. I death stared Quinn, who's sad expression came back. Why did she have to be here?

"Miss Corcoran, has Beth been there with you all night?"

Mom nodded, pushing me behind her more. "Yes."

She turned her eyes to me. "Beth, do you have anything to say about this? You broke the rules last night by coming here."

I frowned. "Those rules are stupid. I needed to see her."

"You still broke the rules sweetie." Quinn's voice chimed in, and my blood froze when I realized what she called me.

"Shut the hell up, Quinn."

Mom nudged me with her arm. "Beth!"

I shook my head, taking a step in front of my mother. "No. I'm done with this."

I felt my mom's arm go around my waist. "Beth, don't."

"No! I am done! I'm not letting them do this!" I turned my attention to Ms. Taylor. "Please, you have to listen to me. Please. I want to say here with my mom. I need her. It was my fault that my hand broke. I was angry and I wasn't listening. It's not her fault, please!"

"God she's got her hook in you so deep."

I felt my eyes turn to Quinn. "You! You did all of this! I hate you! You here me?! I. Hate. You! If you had just butted out then I'd be staying with her! I'd be happy! You don't even care about what would make me happy, do you?! No! All you care about is making Shelby look bad so you felt like you won! I don't care what any court says or where they send me! I'll find my way back. I won't ever stop fighting! Never! She is my mother! You aren't!"

"Beth. She's using you. She doesn't care about–."

"Shut up! She's cared more than you ever would of! Why don't you understand?! Why won't any of you understand?! I'm not leaving!"

By the time I was done screaming, Quinn's face was completely white as she backed against the door. Rachel was crying to my left, and Ms. Taylor was staring at Quinn is disbelief. Mom had managed to pull me back away from everyone, and I felt her face in the back of my head. I knew she was crying too, although she always did a good job of hiding it. I felt few tears sliding down my cheeks and I laced my fingers through mom's and tried not to look anywhere else but at Ms. Taylor.

"Please, Ms. Taylor. She set my mother up. She's done it before. Please don't let her win, because I promise I will keep fighting. I swear my life to it."

Ms. Taylor nodded, writing something down in note pad she hand in her hand. She pulled out a folder from her briefcase, and a pen along with it.

"I think last night's actions and today's thoughts have revealed to me who Beth should be with. I have the papers to drawn up and we can do them while we're all here."

I shook my head. Please don't let this be happening.

"Beth? I need you and your mother to please leave the room for a minute. I need to explain some things to Quinn."

I nodded, still holding on to my mom's hands, and pulled her with me to her bed room. When we were inside, she laid down on her bed and I sat next to her. She draped an arm over my legs, and I leaned back against the head frame. She grabbed one of my hands and smiled, sniffling. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

"God this is such a mess."

I laughed a little. "I know. I hate it."

She nodded, squeezing my hand. The realization that this literally could be my last time with her made me lose it. "What if this is it, mom? What if they take me away from you?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me, like a teenage girl would if she ever met her favorite singer, like I was the best thing ever. "Then I guess we should make the best of it."

I didn't know what she meant, but when she started to sing I understood. I'd spend my last time with her listening to sing my song.

_Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now.  
Me and the boys are playing,  
And we just can't find the sound._

She reached out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. I felt some tears run down my face, and she smiled, continuing on.

J_ust a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you.  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do?  
Beth what can I do?_

_ You say you feel so empty_

_ That our house just ain't our home._

_ I'm always somewhere else_

_ And you're always there alone._

_ Just a few more hours_

_ And I'll be right home to you._

_ I think I hear them calling_

_ Oh Beth what can I do?_

_ Beth what can I do?_

She squeezed my hand, and I smiled through my tears as she sang the last verse. She was crying with me. I slowly moved down in the bed, and leaned my head against her chest.

_Beth I know you're lonely,_

_ And I hope you'll be alright,_

_ 'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night. _

There was a light tap on the door and mom pulled away from me to sit up. She wiped at her face and cleared her throat. "Come in."

Rachel walked in, sniffling herself. She nodded towards the living room. "Ms. Taylor needs to talk to us now."

"All three of us?"

Rachel nodded.

"Do know she she's agreed on yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "No."

Mom looked over at me, and grabbed my good hand. "Let's go, baby."

I sat up, not caring about how I looked. Let them see my tears. I didn't care anymore.

I had a hold of mom's hand and Rachel had an arm around me. We all took a deep breath and sat down at the table when Ms. Taylor instructed us to do so.

"I've told Quinn my decision. She agrees with me fully."

I braced for it, squeezing my mother's hand.

"I think it's in Beth's best interest if she goes with her real mother."

I felt my heart leap, and I looked up, seeing the smirk on her face.

"Obviously Quinn isn't her mother since she gave up those rights at birth. She chose Shelby, so she stays with Shelby."

It felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I let go of my mother's hand, and felt my mouth drop open. Holy...

"Are you serious?" Rachel was the first to speak.

She nodded, and I couldn't remember how to close my mouth. I got to stay. I got to stay! I GOT TO STAY!

The next thing I knew I was in the floor, being hugged to death by my mother and Rachel. I didn't mind. I got to stay and that's all the mattered to me.

I wriggle free out of their arms, remembering what Ms. Taylor had said. "Wait, did you say Quinn agreed to it?"

"Yes. I did. I had a talk with her, and she said she finally realized that you belonged with Shelby, and that she understood that even if you were took out of Shelby's care, then you would automatically be put in the car of a family member and not her."

I looked towards the door. "Is she still outside?"

"I think so, why?"

I pulled myself up, mindful of my hand. "I need to talk to her."

"Beth."

I looked over at my mother. Confusion was written all over face.

I smiled. "Mom, I need to talk to her. I need to apologize for what I said. I don't hate her, I was just–."

Mom gently put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me in mid ramble. "It's okay. I understand. Go talk to her."

I walked towards the door, looking over my shoulder. Mom gave me an encouraging nod and I opened it, finding Quinn sitting on the steps. She looked up at me when I sat down next to her, quickly clearing her face of all evidence that she had been crying. She didn't do a very good job at it though.

I gave er a halfway smile. "Hi."

She didn't say anything. She kept staring a head.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you. I don't hate you, Quinn."

She turned to look at me. "You should hate me though."

I shook my head. "No, I shouldn't."

She sniffled. "I am so sorry, Beth. I didn't know it would upset you this much. I've just missed so much and I didn't want to miss anymore and I hated that you loved and were so close to Shelby–."

"Well, Shelby's my mom. She's been there through every scraped knee, bad dream and," I held up my right hand, "every broken bone."

She laughed a little. "I understand if you can't forgive me, or if you don't trust me anymore."

I shrugged. "You can earn that trust back."

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes again. "How? Your mother probably won't let me get near you until your forty. I screwed this up. Again."

I took a deep breath. "Quinn, there will always be a part of me that wonders why you gave me up and what it would have been like for you to raise me, but that's not something that will be possible. You can't be my mom."

She nodded, a few more tears coming down her face. Man, I hated all this crying that everyone was doing. "But I'll tell you what. You might not be able to be my mom, but you can still my friend."

She turned to me, staring at me like I had grown three heads. "You would let me, even after what I've done to you and your mother?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah. So, friends?" I held my left hand out to her, and she shook it, smiling back at me.

She cleared her throat, standing up and reaching her hand out to help me up as well. "I should probably go."

I nodded. "Yeah, probably. I'll see you around at glee stuff though, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay. Bye Beth."

I waved from the porch as she walked down the street. I waited until I couldn't see her anymore before I turned and started to go back into the house, almost running into Ms. Taylor.

I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ears with one hand. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She nodded, looking over my shoulder quickly. "That was a very brave thing you just did, Beth. Forgiving Quinn like that."

I smiled. "Really?"

She nodded again, giving me a small smile. "Really. Everything is worked out. I think your mother is waiting on you. You should go hug her."

I nodded and quickly hugged her. "Thank you."

She patted my back, chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome."

I moved around her and into the house, closing the door behind me. I barely managed to get it closed before my mother had me wrapped up in another hug. I laughed, hugging her back. I didn't mind the hugs, but this one lasted well over five minutes.

"Mom. Let go."

She shook her head, squeezing harder. "No, not ever again."

"Mommy."

"Give me another minute."

I sighed, giving into her. Secretly I wasn't complaining. After going through hell with her, I didn't mind the hugging. "Okay, but I'm counting."

I stood there with my chin on her shoulder, letting her hug me. After another squeeze she let me go, and I frowned instantly missing being that close to her. I hugged her quickly. "Okay, I gotta have at least one more hug."

She laughed, planting a few kisses on the side of my head and cheek. "I love you Beth."

"I love you too, mom. Always."

* * *

**~~~~~~~Alright. Here's chapter 8 guys! And there's only one chapter left! But don't worry, I plan on doing a epilogue after the last chapter, but if you all want another chapter just let me know and I might think of something. And just to let everyone know, I didn't make Quinn's character in this story the bad guy. I didn't want her to be he bad guy, because Quinn grew up so much in the show, so I tried to make her seem like a partially good guy in the end. So, if any of you are a Quinn fan, I'm sorry if I made it like she was terrible. Lol. Just let me know what you all think!~~~~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~~~I personally wanted to thank you all for reading this and for reviewing this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me, really. You all are such an inspiration.**

**And finally, a little bit of a surprise...**

**The last chapter is here, and I can most certainly say that it will end pleasant. No more drama...I promise.**

**But, as an end of the school year surprise, I have deiced to add and epilogue and a few spin offs of what happened that I didn't go into much detail, like what happened b/w Beth and Blake, the evening that Blake officially met Shelby as Beth's mom, and a few Rachel and Shelby moments.**

**The end of the school year isn't until next Friday for me, so you all will be getting the last chapter tonight, after this note, and the epilogue on the last day of school as my celebration for surviving Junior year and becoming a Senior.**

**And on that note, I ask you all to remember to always Be Brave, Let it Go, and Defy Gravity!**

**And I also would like to dedicate this entire story to Cory, to whom I never would have had enough courage to start writing, let alone post this.**

**So, in honor of Cory, I give you Chapter 9, the final Chapter and your epilogue will be here shortly!~~~~~**

* * *

**Ch:9**

**Beth POV**

I wiggled my fingers, feeling how stiff my hand was. "Ow."

"Does it still hurt?" She took my hand from me, examining it for herself.

I smiled up at my mother as we walked out of Starbucks. "It's just stiff, mom."

The smile she gave back was apologetic. "Sorry. I'm hovering aren't I?

I nodded, making that 'a little bit' sign with my fingers. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. It doesn't bother me."

She crossed her arms over herself protectively. "I really don't mean to."

I pulled on one of her arms until she dropped it, and I smiled. "I know. Ever since _it _happened, I don't mind."

There was that awkward silence that always followed when we tried to talk about what happened over two months ago. I cleared my throat, trying to find a way to change the subject off to something else.

"Rachel was telling me this story the other day about how she first met you."

"You've heard that story many times. I still don't see why you like it so much."

I shrugged. "Makes me look at you differently every time I hear it."

"Different how?"

"Just...different. In a good way," I smiled to myself. "Like how much more I look up to you now, different."

I pulled my scarf up high on my neck. Why did December have to be so cold? Mom put her arm around my shoulders, pulling me closed to her. "Why do you think of me so highly?"

I shrugged, trying to keep my scarf in place as we walked. "Aren't all girls supposed to look up to their mothers?"

I felt her watching me and I stopped fooling with my scarf to look at her. We stopped walking long enough for her to sigh and give my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Not all girls look up to their mothers like that. I didn't."

"Well _I_ do. Call me strange and weird but I still prefer to be held by you and see you as my hero. It might sound like I'm five, but I don't care. That's just who I am, I guess."

She laughed, kissing my cheek. "I love that you're different. Being different is good."

We turned the corner to the high school and I slid on some ice on the pavement. I laughed as I grabbed the street sign pole and tried to regain my balance. Mom ended up laughing at me as I went head first in the sign, not paying any attention to anything but my feet.

"Ow." I rubbed the spot on my head.

"Do you want some help?" I would of said yes if I hadn't heard that mocking tone in her voice.

I hugged the pole. "No, I got it," I tried to take a step forward but failed. "Okay yes."

She tossed her cup into the garbage and put both arms around my waist, pulling me over the ice to where I was standing no where near it.

"Is that better?"

I smiled when she still kept her arms around me. I really had started to appreciate these moments after I almost lost her. "Yes, I'm good."

She still kept one arm around me as we walked down the street to the high school. Today was our first official concert in front of the whole school. I was lucky that my mother managed to get my doctors appointment to get the cast off early in the day. I didn't want to miss it, and there was no way she was missing it either. Although, being a teacher there kinda made it impossible for her to miss it.

I walked into back gym door with her, taking my spot in the little backstage part we had managed to get together, with the rest of the club members.

"You still haven't told me what song you're doing."

I smiled, brushing my hair out and looking at my mother in the reflection of the mirror. "I told you it was a surprise. But you don't listen."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Emphasis on the word surprise, mom."

She stood behind me and leaned down to wear she was at eye level with me in the mirror. "I'm really proud of you, Beth. For everything that you've done in the past couple of months. It amazes me that you managed to stay together."

I smiled at her. "I wasn't together."

"You seemed like it."

"Well, I'm Shelby Corcoran's daughter. I'm sure putting on a show face and having people believe it, is kind of an expected thing."

She smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek, more than once. I laughed, scrunching my face up. "Mommy!"

She laughed with me, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you."

I leaned my head back against her shoulder. "I love you too, mom."

Mr. Johnson knocked on the side of the wall. "Five minutes we start, Shelby, you should probably take your seat now."

I pushed her gently off me. "He's right. Go find a seat."

She kissed my cheek again before walking off towards the gym.

"Hey! Make sure you get a seat down in front, okay?"

She smiled. "Got it. Break a leg."

"Let's hope not. I just got out of my cast for my hand."

She laughed walking out of sight.

Mr. Johnson came back into the room wishing everyone good luck as they each took their place on stage to do their own numbers. He finally came up to me as the last person walked backstage, Katie, with Quinn following behind her. I smiled and waved at them, which they both returned. "So are you still doing your secret song that no one knows about?"

I nodded, taking my phone out of my pocket. "Yes. My dad should be here any second."

"Beth!" Speak of the devil...

I looked up to see my father jogging towards us, his guitar slung over his back.

I stood up and gave him a hug. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey. So, we still doing this for your mom?"

I nodded. "Yes, and thank you so much for the video and volunteering to play. It really means a lot to me, dad."

He waved my thanks off. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help out with this, and to spend time with you."

I hugged him again before Mr. Johnson announced we had to be on stage. It wasn't my first time singing in front of an audience. The entire school? Yes. I wasn't nervous though. I was never nervous to sing. Not anymore, at least.

Music is a part of me. It _is_ me.

I waited with Puck behind the curtains while Mr. Johnson introduced us after announcing how great of a school year it had been and how he hoped for another one when the next semester started. Dad and I were last. I had asked to...as always.

"Our _last_ performance, for reasons said, is Beth Corcoran. She's also accompanied by her father, Noah Puckerman."

Everyone clapped as we came out. Puck sat on his stool, grabbing his guitar. I slid the video tape into the VCR and paused it. I smiled and turned to the audience, grabbing my mic.

"Hi. So, before we start I want to dedicate this song to my mom."

I found my mom sitting on the front bench. She gave me a weird, confused look and I smiled. "Over the last couple of months a lot tested our relationship. I don't know how she managed to stay so strong through it all, but that strength gave me the courage to fight," She smiled back at me, tears forming in her eyes. I continued on, sitting on my own stool. "You see, most people just think of my mom as Shelby Corcoran, the famous show choir director. They see how amazingly talented she is and they see all the things she's taught me about music. But what a lot of people don't know is what she's taught me in general. She's taught me that no matter how bad things get, the only way to make it through is as a family, and that family isn't defined by blood or genetics. That in the heat of the fight, all you have to do is stop and look around, because it's all right there for the taking, so you don't take it granted. Unlike most teenagers, my mom is my hero, and I'll admit that. I may act like I'm still five with her around, but I don't care. She means the world to me, and I love her so much. So, this is for you mom. I love you."

I put my mic back in the stand and nodded at Puck while I picked up the video remote.

He took of playing and I smiled and started the song.

_ I'm five years old, it's getting cold _

_ I've got my big coat on. _

_ I hear your laugh _

_ And look up smiling at you,_

_ I run and run. _

_ Past the pumpkin patch_

_ And the tractor rides._

_ Look now, the sky is gold._

_ I hug your legs,_

_ And fall asleep on the way home._

_ I don't know why _

_ All the trees change in the fall._

_ I know you're not scared_

_ Of anything at all. _

_ Don't know if Snow White's house is_

_ Near or far away._

_ But I know I had the best day_

_ With you today._

I smiled when my mother started to cry, desperately wiping at her tears to remove them.

_I'm thirteen now _

_ And don't know how my friends_

_ Could be so mean. _

_ I come home crying_

_ And you hold me tight,_

_ And grab the keys. _

_ And we drive and drive_

_ Until we found a town_

_ Far enough away._

_ And we talk and window shop_

_ Till I forgot all their names. _

_ I don't know who _

_ I'm gonna talk to now at school._

_ But I know I'm laughing _

_ On the car ride home with you._

_ Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay,_

_ But I know I had the best day_

_ With you today._

Rachel managed to take a couple of steps down, sitting next to mom. She handed her a few tissues, which made them laugh momentarily. I stood up, walking behind Puck and put my hand on his shoulder.

_I have an excellent father._

_ His strength is making me stronger._

_ God smiles on my big sister._

_ Inside and out she's better than I am._

_ I grew up in a pretty house_

_ And I had space to run_

_ And I had the best days with you._

I quickly pressed play on the remote and looked up at the video playing. It flashed to me, sitting at our kitchen table. I was splattering paint on a piece of paper, laughing. A younger version of my mother laughed with me and was watching me with so much love in her eyes that I could feel it even though I wasn't there at this moment. Rachel came up, taking the camera from Puck, who moved to play in the paint with me. It turned into us painting each other and then turning on mom. It fit Taylor's song perfectly.

_There is a video I found from back when _

_ I was three. _

_ You sat up a paint set in the kitchen _

_ And you're talking to me._

I started to walk over towards mom, and sat down next to her, watching the video.

_It's the age of princesses _

_ And pirates ships_

_ And the seven dwarfs._

_ And daddy's smart _

_ And you're the prettiest lady _

_ In the whole wide world._

_ Now I know why all the trees change in the fall._

_ I know you were on my side_

_ Even when I was wrong._

_ And I love you for giving me your eyes._

_ For staying back and watching me shine._

_ And I didn't know if you knew,_

_ So I'm taking this chance to say_

_ That I had the best day with you today._

I smiled, handing the mic off to one of the teachers as I was squished by mom. Everyone around us seemed to be in tears and the only think I could hear was applause.

* * *

By the time we got home, mom still couldn't stop hugging me. When we walked in the door I dropped my bag down and turned just in enough time to get hugged again.

"Not that I don't mind it, but why do you keep hugging me?"

"Because I can't believe that I have such an amazing daughter that did her first performance in front of a huge audience for her mother. I still don't understand why."

I pulled away from her. "I wanted to tell you thank you in the easiest way possible for a Corcoran. Music."

She frowned. "Why do you have to thank me?"

I smiled, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it. "Because I love you, and if it wasn't for you, I probably would have been a lot worse off a couple of months ago."

She smiled back, and I let go of her hand. I sat down on the couch, sprawling out. "I am so tired, it's not even funny."

Mom sat down next to my feet, putting my legs in her lap. "I'm sorry. Maybe you and I both can get some sleep now."

I sat up, still keeping my legs in her lap. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"If you hadn't of decided to go to the hospital when Rachel told you I was born, do you think we would of ever met?"

She stared at me, thinking for a moment or two. "I don't know. I don't really think about my life as a 'what if I didn't have Beth' story. I'm just thankful I have you now."

I smiled, shaking my head. "You know what?"

She ran her fingers through my hair, eying me carefully. "I probably don't, so tell me."

I laughed a little, sighing. "Freshman year sucked and as much as I love Glee club and everything...we really need to go back to homeschooling after Christmas."

She started laughing, and pulled me into another hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist, sending a silent thank up to God for her, hoping He heard me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue: In the Heat of the Fight**

**~~~~~So here's the epilogue guys! As promised, it is the last day of this school year for me. And here's my celebration for it. I really want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and views in general. You all are such an inspiration! So, thanks for being a part of this story guys, and don't forget to always remain Brave! Also, keeping checking back because I'll be doing a few in between scenes from this story. Details are in the previous chapter, so you'll be hearing from me soon! Love you all!~~~~~**

* * *

**Beth POV**

The alarm clock blaring in my eye awoke me, and I rolled over in bed, reaching to turn the annoying sound off. A small note stuck on the edge of my night stand caught my attention, and I attempted to fully wake myself up so I could at least try to make out what it says.

_Happy Birthday Baby! I love you! Always. -Mom_

I smiled to myself, sticking the note back on the night stand and hurrying off the bed. Down stairs, I could hear the fain noise of voices, and I quietly made my way down to the bottom level, rubbing my eyes one last time.

Before I could even reach the bottom step, Dad and Quinn had me wrapped up in their arms, squeezing slightly. Happy Birthdays were announced by both of them.

I laughed a little, wrapping an arm around them both. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you two, but why are you doing here?"

Dad stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Your mother invited us. It's the first year that we've all been able to be in the same room with each other and not end up fighting."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad."

We both smiled and I turned to Quinn off to my left. "Hi."

She smiled weakly at me. "Hey."

"Thanks for coming."

She nodded quickly. "Anything for you."

Dad announced that he was going to help Mom with something, leaving me and Quinn alone. The first time I had been alone with her my entire life.

"Beth?"

I glanced up from the spot on the floor where I had been staring, meeting her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Here." She held out a box, a purple bow on top. I raised an eyebrow as I took it and opened it, revealing the small B charm. One that matched my necklace perfectly.

I smiled, taking it out of the box and unclasping the necklace from around my neck. I carefully placed it between the star and heart, letting it settle on my fingers before putting it back around my neck. "I love it. Thank you."

She returned the smile, starting off towards the other room. "No problem."

I bit my bottom lip, catching her before she could get away. "Quinn?"

She didn't turn back to me. I understood why. Within the past six months, I had been trying to deal with this thing with Quinn. I would see her every once in a while, and this would be a little awkward, but it was nothing compared to how it was now. "Yeah?"

I walked in front of her, smiling to myself. "It really means a lot to me that you came."

A few tears clouded her vision, and she smiled. "Thanks."

I shook my head. "Shouldn't I be thanking you? Considering that you're the one who brought me into this world?"

She laughed, wiping at her face. "I don't know. You'll have to talk to Shelby on that one."

Before I could think otherwise, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her for the first time in a while. The first hug that I gave voluntary to her. "I love you, Quinn."

She tensed at first, but hugged me back eventually. "I love you too, Beth."

I pulled away from her, excusing myself to go change. I ran up the stairs, quickly throwing on some jeans and a tee shirt. I had yet to see my mother this morning, and I couldn't help it as curiosity took over and I walked into the kitchen, my eyes searching everywhere for her.

My eyes froze on the figure in front of me, a small spreading over my face. The one person that had told me they wouldn't be able to make it to my birthday was sitting at my kitchen table, smiling as I walked in.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you said you couldn't get a flight in?!"

My sister stood up, opening her arms. "Like I would miss your birthday? Come here."

I ran into her arms, squeezing her slightly. "I've missed you."

She patted my back. "Yes, I know. Everyone does."

I shook my head as I pulled away from her, and my brain registered what I had came in here to do in the first place. My eyes quickly searched the room, but there was still no sign of my mother anywhere.

"She's outside on the deck."

I eyes Rachel, wondering how she knew I was looking for Mom. "Thanks."

She shoved me out of the kitchen. "Go, I need to finish your birthday surprise anyway. And don't come back in this kitchen unless I tell you that you can!"

I rolled my eyes, walking to the deck doors, turning slightly to stick my tongue out at Rachel, who stuck hers out back. I was still smiling to myself when I slid out onto the deck, closing the door behind me and walking up to my mother, who was sitting on a chair, staring up at the sky.

I stepped out past her, smiling. "Hi."

She jumped slightly, scowling at me and covering her chest with one hand. Drama queen. "God, give me a heart attack why don't you? Next time, make yourself known, please."

I laughed, sitting on the edge of her chair, near her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She sat up, smiling. "It's okay. So have you seen everyone?"

I nodded, playing with the bottom of her pant leg, refusing her meet her eyes. She reached forward and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Happy Birthday by the way."

I smiled, finally meeting her gaze. "Thanks for inviting them. All of them."

"It's not going to be too much on you is it?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll be okay. Will you be okay?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah, but all that really matters is that you're happy and comfortable. This is your day."

I sighed, lifting my legs so that I was sitting cross legged in front of her. "You know what?"

She shook her head, smiling a little. "Well, I can't your mind, so, no."

"You honestly are the best mother in the world," I scooted farther up, hugging her while practically laying on top of her. "And I love you so much, Mom."

She didn't complain about me laying on her. In fact she wrapped her arms around me, letting her chin rest on the top of my head. "I love you too."

* * *

**Shelby POV**

I waited until everyone was set at the table before standing up and smiling. Everyone turned their attention to me, and I cleared my throat. "Alright, I wanted to be the first to give the birthday girl a little speech or something."

I heard Beth groan next to me, and I happened to glance down long enough to watch her shake her head with her face in her hands. I put my hand on her shoulder and she dropped her hands, staring up at me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Poor kid...and I hadn't even said anything yet.

"I just wanted to say that this year has been an interesting one. It was both inspiring and heartbreaking, and I don't think I could of gotten through it if it wasn't for Beth. She actually gets me through a lot more than I ever let her know or anyone else know. It sounds corny, but," I smiled at Rachel across from me. "Both of my girls are my reason for getting up in the morning. For taking each step and each breath, and I truly. Don't know where I'd be without either of them. So, Happy Birthday, Beth. I love you."

I bent down quickly, kissing her forehead before stepping out of my chair and walking over to Rachel. She smiled, looking up at me. "And I love you too."

Of course Rachel and I had never been as close as I wanted us to, but we were close enough that we could put the past behind us. I never though, did anything motherly towards her unless it was calling her by a term of endearment or by introducing her as my daughter. So I surprised myself when I bent down again, and gave her a soft kiss to her forehead.

By the time I had pulled back, Rachel had a few tears slipping down her cheeks. I wiped them away, giving her another kiss before returning back to my seat. As I sat down, I glanced around the table, smiling at our little mess of a family.

Noah and Quinn were talking about something while Rachel and Beth playfully argued about who was a better character in Wicked, Elphaba or Galinda.

"I also wanted to say thank you to Noah and Quinn, for bring her into this world all those years ago. I understand things were a little...bumpy between all of us, but I feel like we've really put a lot of it behind us. I want you two to know that I will always thank you for bringing this light into my life," I paused, brushing some of Beth's hair back.

Noah and Quinn gave me a small smile before we all returned to eating dinner together. As a family. My family.

And it was then that I realized, as my eyes passed over both of my girls again, that even in the heat of the fight, I would always have them with me. In my heart. And that, I wold spend forever being thankful for.


End file.
